Second Chance to Be a Good Husband
by Smith39440
Summary: Fitz has been a terrible husband. He has a life altering dream that makes him want to be a better husband and father. Fitz and Olivia have been married for 5 years. They have one daughter. Fitz is given a second chance to be a Good Husband. **Strong Language** The story is told from Fitz's point of view. Complete Story!
1. Chapter 1

**This is a new complete story that I did over the Christmas Break. It's something different than I normally write. I hope you enjoy it. Happy Reading and Happy New Year!**

* * *

Aww. Fuck!

My head and my body hurts. The good news is I know I am not dead. My body hurts from sleeping on this fucking couch.

Excuse my language but I like to cuss a lot.

Back to the couch. I swear I feel every damn spring. I guess I should have listened when my wife tried to talk to me about replacing it. I probably should have listened to a lot of things she said but I am a world class asshole.

My head hurts for a different reason than the couch. Last night I got drunk with my best friend which is why I am sleeping on the couch instead of being in bed with my beautiful wife. My best friend carried me home and dumped me here. I will tell you about that traitorous rat bastard later.

But back to my head. You would think it came from a hangover but no. I have just awaken from the most fucked up dream ever but quite honestly it was a very sobering dream.

Wait! I am getting ahead of myself. First thing first. The asshole with the headache and sore body is me. My name is Fitzgerald Thomas Grant III. Everyone calls me Fitz. My wife used to call me "babe" or "honey" but it's my fault she doesn't. I loved being her baby.

Again, getting ahead of myself. I am 30 years old. I just made partner at my law firm last year making me the youngest partner ever. My father wanted me to go into construction with him but I wanted to practice law. My father promptly disowned me. He told me that I would fail and he was not putting his money behind a failure.

Yeah, he wins the father of the year award. Note the sarcasm.

Anyway. I digress. I busted my ass and got accepted at George Washington University. I did my undergrad and got accepted to their law school without my father's help.

Where was my mom? Yeah I know it crossed your mind. She died when I was ten. Drunk driving asshole hit her head-on when she was coming home from work. She died instantly. I was glad she didn't suffer. But that left me and my dad. He became a drunk after her death. The driver of the car got off with a slap of the wrist. That's why I wanted to go into law. I felt like I could change the system from the inside out.

I was excited to get accepted but I knew the next three years would be hell. My best friend, Stephen, was like a brother to me. I said _was_ because we will evidently get to why that bastard is dead to me.

Ok fast forward to the middle of my first year of law school. Stephen and I were playing a game of B-Ball with some friends. He and I were on opposite teams. I was guarding him because he's a pussy. Anyway, he was going up for a layup and we bumped into each other. His version is I fouled him hard making him fall and break his arm.

He fell because he hit a brick wall: me. He landed on his arm and yelled like a bitch.

He was in pain and being the good friend that I am, I took him to the hospital. Actually-nobody else wanted to take his ass and I kinda felt bad cause he was a pussy.

At George Washington Hospital, we sat in the ER for 3 fucking hours. I know his injury wasn't life threatening or anything but come on!

Finally we go to the back and wait some more.

In Italian, they have a saying, "Culpo di fulmine ." Translation: it means thunderbolt. Basically for us simple Americans, it means 'love at first sight.'

That's what I felt when the nurse walked in. She was gorgeous. I think I heard angels singing. She was about 5'2". I am being generous. She was and still is short. I am 6'2" so everyone is short to me. She weighed about 110 or so. She had curves in all the right places and believe me I love grabbing them.

Yes, in case you haven't figured it out, she later becomes my wife.

She had caramel mocha skin and a beautiful smile. I loved looking into her chocolate doe eyes. Before you say anything, yes she is black. In case you are wondering, I am white. If you make a race joke, I swear I will punch you in your fucking throat.

Anyway, when she entered the room, my world stood still.

Ok, time out. I need to say this. While I am a handsome and sexy guy, I didn't date or fuck a lot of girls in college. I was focused on proving my dad wrong. So I studied a lot while others partied. I satisfied my need when it arose but never dated anyone steady.

Stephen, on the other hand, was man-whore. Anything with legs and a pussy, he tried to fuck it. I know it's hard to believe because he is a pussy himself. Stephen was at GWU getting his MBA. He is some sort of Math genius so he is good with numbers.

Ok, time in, the nurse walks in and introduces herself, "Hi, my name is Olivia Pope and I will be assisting the doctor today."

She proceeds to ask the pussy about his symptoms. He tries to man-up and starts hitting on the beautiful nurse. I am boiling mad with rage because she was mine. She just didn't know it yet but she was.

After the pussy is taken to radiology, I make my move.

She was outside the door and I walked up to her, "I want to apologize for my friend. You shouldn't be hit on when trying to do your job."

She waved her, "Don't worry about it. If I had a dollar for every time a man hit on me or asked if I was his stripper instead of a real nurse, I could bypass working here and go straight to medical school."

See, right there, she had ambitious. She had a dream and a goal. She wanted to become a doctor. Did she become a doctor? No. Why? Have I mentioned that I am an asshole.

Liv, as she liked to be called (I call her Livvie), was born to a two parent household. Both of her parents were killed on the highway during a bad snowstorm. (See, we already had something in common.) Liv was 3 and later she was raised by her grandmother. Liv was and is super smart. She wanted to be a research Doctor. She wanted to cure Alzheimer's which her grandmother later died from. Liv was 24 when we met.

She had completed Pre-med and also earned her nursing degree. She was working part-time as a nurse and taking part-time classes at GWU med school.

I pursued her heavy. She wouldn't go on a date with me at first so everyday after class, I would sit in the cafeteria of the hospital and wait until she took her lunch. I know, stalkerish, right?

She thought it was cute and eventually accepted my date.

Fast forward to a year later. We were a hot item and I loved her to death. We were completely exclusive. She helped me study and I was doing well in my classes. We weren't officially living together but she stayed at my apartment all the time because I wanted her there. She had a roommate named Abby who was her best friend. I hate that bitch. You will find out why later.

Ok, so after spending Thanksgiving break together, because neither of us had family, we decided to make it official and move in together. It would save Liv on her rent and allow her to cut back on her hospital hours. Then she would have more time for school next semester.

Oh yeah, I need to mention that pussy bitch, Stephen, was my roommate too. He was upset at first that Liv went for me and not him but he got over it. Or so I thought.

So it was just the three of us. I loved having her live with me. I liked her things mixed in with mine.

Ok, here is when life threw the curveball. It was December and the last week of school. I finished my property law final exam early and I went home. Liv was supposed to be at work but she wasn't. She was home in our bed fast asleep. She had been sick and we thought she caught something from the hospital. Notice how I said 'thought'.

I was putting up my things when I saw some discharge papers by her purse and phone on the night stand.

I remember reading the words due date. That's right, Liv was 8 weeks pregnant with my child.

I left the apartment and walked around campus collecting my thoughts. I was going to be a father. After a few hours, I made an executive decision.

I went to the mall and bought an engagement ring. I was working on a preemptive strike. I rushed home and asked Liv to marry me _before_ she formally told me about the baby.

See I can be a nice guy. Did I ask her because she was pregnant? Yes! Does she know? No!

We were married on December 23, the day before Christmas Eve, by a Justice of the Peace.

Our daughter, Kamila Eliana Grant was born July 15. We call her Kami or Kami-cakes. In the present time, she is four. She is her mother's daughter through and through.

Ok, back to the background, after finding out about the baby, it was decided that Liv would quit school and start working as a full time nurse since I was closer to finishing my degree. After we got situated, she would go back to finish medical school.

Yeah, I let my pregnant wife be the bread winner and backbone of our family.

Now that you who I am and where I come from, let's get back to the dream I had. The best way I can describe it is, it was a mixture between "It's a wonderful life" and "A Christmas Carol."

If you have never seen "It's a wonderful life," spoiler alert: it's fucking awesome. Basically George has a bad day and this angel comes and shows him how everything would have been different if he never existed.

Then I was visited by 3 ghost. Yeah, scared the shit out of me too. Past, present and future. I will explain everything because I need to tell someone.

So sit back and buckle up. Get ready for the ride.


	2. Chapter 2

Ok, let's start with yesterday morning. For me it was a typical morning. My alarm clock went off at 6 am. I groaned and stretched in my big empty bed. I will explain why it's empty in a few minutes. I give myself an hour to shower, groom and dress. My tailored-made suits are lined dressed right in my closet and my shoes are shined laying on the floor. I spent 5 minutes looking for a particular suit. When I couldn't find it, I went to my second favorite. After one hour, I was dressed for success.

Then I headed downstairs for breakfast. In case I haven't told you before, let me say this again. I AM AN ASSHOLE.

Yesterday was December 23. Bingo! Exactly, my fifth wedding anniversary. Did I remember? NO!

Ok, I walked into the kitchen where my wife was cooking breakfast. This was why my bed was empty. Every morning, my wife gets up early. She gets herself and Kami dressed plus makes a hot breakfast before she goes to work.

My wife had enough credits and experience to become a Nurse Practitioner. She works in an office with a doctor friend of hers so she is no longer working in the stressful emergency room.

I had my phone in my hand checking emails and my schedule as I sat down at the table. Notice I did not say "Good Morning" or even kiss my wife.

Like the good wife she is, she promptly placed my food and coffee in front of me.

In her sweet angelic voice, "Good morning! Did you sleep okay?"

I put my phone down to looked at my plate, "I am missing a suit in my closet. My favorite blue suit. I have a meeting with an important client today and I wanted to wear it."

She immediately became flustered, "I-um-I think its at the cleaners. I was running behind yesterday and forgot to pick your clothes up."

I looked at her for the first time today. I don't notice how beautiful her hair is. I don't notice how flawless her makeup is. I don't notice how tired her eyes are. I don't notice any of that because I am upset.

Letting out a frustrating sigh, "Why were you running behind? You are not a real doctor. Next time tell them you need to leave and pass your patient off to the real doctor. It actually might save his life anyway. This client is really important and I feel unprepared because I don't have my suit."

She walked back to the stove, "I can bring it by your office this morning if you want."

I shook my head and turned back to my food, "No, you know you aren't allowed at my office anymore. You make Candice uncomfortable and I can't have you creating a hostile environment."

I know you are pissed and thinking what kind of man bans his own wife from his office. Candice is my Personal Assistant. She is 21. She is a brunette with huge fake tits and a nice shaped body. I will admit that I have checked out her body on several occasions because I am a man and she loves to wear tight clothes and short skirts. One day I was checking her out as she was bent over in the file cabinet. Typical day except I didn't know my wife was behind me watching me look at Candice.

Let me say this upfront, I would never cheat on my wife. My body wants only her but I do like to look. My wife and I had a huge argument in my office about me looking at Candice. She wanted to know why I needed a young assistant when I already have Brenda as my administrative assistant.

Brenda is a 45 year old married white woman who reminds me of my mother. Brenda is intimidating and refuses to get me coffee. I would have fired her long ago if she wasn't so good at her actual duties.

After Liv left that day, Candice told me that my wife being in the office made her uncomfortable. So I banned Liv from coming back.

The tension at breakfast was broken up by little feet coming into the kitchen.

My princess smiled brightly, "Morning Daddy."

I love this little girl, "Morning, Kami-cakes."

She sat in her seat next to me. The first thing I noticed about Kami was she was not in her school uniform. I pay an obscene amount of money for the private preschool she goes to. So again I am pissed because Liv has failed at another job.

Liv brought Kami's breakfast to the table. "Why is she not in uniform? You wanted her at the damn school, now you can't even dress her properly to go."

She was getting Kami situated so she wasn't looking directly at me when she responded, "She is on Christmas Break. Yesterday was her last day until after the new year."

I just scoffed, "So what is she going to do for two weeks? Are you taking off to stay home with her?"

Liv walked back to the stove, "No, Abby is keeping her while I am at work."

Remember her bitch of a best friend, "No, she is not staying with Abby. You need to take off. I don't like her around Abby and her demon spawn of a child."

She shook her head, "Abby is a good person and Noah is not a demon spawn."

"The boys is 3 and calls himself 'Wolverine.' Plus Abby hates me. She will probably try to turn my child against me."

Liv finally sat down at the table, "Abby doesn't hate you."

I didn't respond because I got an email on my phone which took my full attention.

Kami was telling me about her plans for today or something. I was not really listening.

Liv called my attention back, "Fitz, Kami is talking to you."

I looked at my daughter, "What is it?"

She smiled brightly even though she is missing her two front teeth, "I want to be an Aero Space Engineer when I grow up."

My phone beeped again bringing my attention back to it, "Ok that's good."

Yep, that was all I said. In my defense, she is four and last week she wanted to be a damn horse wrangler.

The email was from Candice telling me that my meeting had been moved up from 11 to nine. Plus I may have to fly out of town next week to meet with some witnesses.

I knew then breakfast was over and I haven't taken a bite. I emailed Candice asking her to bring me a bagel to the office.

I looked back at Liv, "I got to go. Plans have changed. I might have to go on a business trip next week."

Liv rolled her eyes, "Let me guess. With her."

I groaned, "Don't start that shit, Liv. This is my damn job. It pays for us to live in this nice house. It pays for that $80,000 car you drive and the fucking high ass school she goes to. Unlike you, I have a real job. That's why you are staying home with her."

I got up from the table leaving my untouched plate with pancakes, eggs and bacon to go upstairs to get my briefcase.

As I came back down, Liv was by the door, "What time will you be home tonight?"

That is a typical wife question but I frowned up and ask, "Why?"

She shrugged her shoulders, "I thought we could have a nice dinner and talk. Just the two of us."

My wife wanted a nice romantic evening with me. I am the asshole husband who demeans her job, didn't eat the breakfast she cook, and never cleans up behind myself.

I sighed, "I don't know. I will see what I can do."

I grabbed my keys and walked out the door.

At the office, I arrived a little before 9. Candice came in with my bagel and coffee which I choked down like it's the best fucking thing in the world.

She was wearing a skin-tight business skirt showing plenty of cleavage, "Mr. Grant, I am sorry about the mix up. I know you hate to be caught off guard."

I waved her off, "It's fine. It fits perfectly with my already fucked up day. Now why would we need to fly to Texas next week?"

Oh yeah, I forgot to tell you, we live in Chicago.

She took a seat across from my desk. Her skirt was short which allowed me to see some of her goodies. Like I said, I like to look.

My wife and I have an active sex life. That is the one good constant. I sometimes work late. Then I go home, find my wife in bed and fuck her brains out.

She was saying something about witnesses being interviewed but my focus was looking under her skirt.

Just then Brenda knocked on my door, "Here sign this!"

See, rude! No good morning or nothing.

She stuck a white card in front of me. It was blank. She pointed to a spot towards the bottom and I signed.

She looked from me to Candice then back to me. She rolled her eyes and left the office.

I know that she was judging me. I am a married man looking under the skirt of my personal assistant.

The client arrived and we talked about the case.

He was accused of murdering his wife's lover. His defense was he was out of town with his mistress. The mistress refused to provide an alibi because guess what? She is married too.

The lifestyle of the rich and nameless. I immediately started a subpoena for the hotel camera footage. This is where Brenda is good at her job.

I know you are probably thinking why am I defending this type of man when I went into law to change things?

One word: Money.

'For the love of money is the root of all evil.'

I love making money. Money is power. I like being powerful. I like rubbing elbows with these same nameless people that I represent. It's a big 'fuck you' to my father.

I bill my clients $1,000 an hour. I have won most of my cases including a few high profile ones. I am one of the most sought out attorneys in the area. I have successfully climbed the corporate ladder.

I took his case and started prep. I checked on my other cases during the day. After lunch, Stephen called me.

"Hey man, how about we go out for a drink after work?"

I responded automatically, "Ok, I meet you at our usual spot around 6:30."

I have worked a full day and not once did I text or check in with my wife. At 6, I left the office headed towards the bar.

When I walked out the building, a young man greeted me, "Are you Fitzgerald Grant?"

I stopped and looked at the boy. He couldn't be more than 17, "Yeah, can I help you?"

He shook his head, "No, I just wanted to see the man that let a killer go free."

I was confused, "I don't know what you mean."

The boy became agitated, "Trevor Lane killed my sister. He raped her, killed her and dumped her body in the river. There were witnesses and video evidence that proved he did it but you got him off. Now he is in college living the life while my family is still shattered and trying to pick up the pieces. I just wanted to meet the man that made it possible."

With that, he walked off.

I remembered that case. Well not necessarily all of the details, but his parents paid me handsomely for getting their son off. I found a technicality in the police procedures. So yeah, I let a killer go free.

I got to the bar and Stephen was waiting on me. We talked shit for a few hours. Liv texted me twice asking when I was coming home but I never responded. I wanted to be free and loose for a while with my friend. I was falling over drunk which was strange because I only had 3 shots but Stephen got me home and dumped me on the couch. That was the end of my typical day.

It was the start of my very interesting night.

X X

I sat up and looked around. The first thing I noticed was I was not at home anymore. I was in the passenger seat of a car going really fast. I looked over and saw a driver that I've never met.

He looked at me and smiled , "Glad you are awake."

I looked around. We were on a dark road and I couldn't see anything, "Who are you and where are we? Why am I here? Where is Liv and Kami?"

The guy just laughed. After a minute, he stopped, "It's funny when people do the 20 questions bit. My name is Harrison. I am an angel. You are here because this is your wake up call. As far as your wife and daughter, that will be answered soon enough."

I was reaching for the door handle but their wasn't one. I wished I had a dog so I could say 'toto, we aren't in Kansas anymore.'

Ha! That shit would have been funny.

Anyway, I was freaking out a little on the inside. "You're lying. You aren't an angel. Angels aren't real."

He looked at me. Then he goes invisible on me. Like dude just fucking vanished. A few seconds later, he reappeared like nothing happened.

You know what I did next? Yep, I screamed like a bitch.

After screaming for about 5 minutes, Harrison looked at me, "Are you done? I have a job to do and I would like to get this over with."

I think I rendered myself mute because all I could do was nod.

He took a deep breath, "I am here to show you what life would have been like if you never existed. Then you will be visited by three ghost."

I scoffed, "Get the fuck out of here. I am having a bad dream from too much whiskey."

Harrison shook his head, "Actually you aren't drunk. Stephen roofied your drink."

That was the first knife in my back from that bastard. The first of many.

"Why would he do that?"

Harrison laughed again, "All will be revealed before tonight is over. Now let's get started."

Remember when I said it was a dark road. All of a sudden headlights appeared and we hit a car head-on.

I stumbled out of the car a little shaken up. Harrison got out unfazed. Bastard probably disappeared during the impact. I already hated that fucker.

We walked towards the other car and I immediately saw that it was familiar. As I got closer, I almost fainted when I saw the driver: my mother.

I looked at Harrison, "What the fuck, dude? That's my mother."

She was dead. I guess they didn't lie when they said she died instantly.

Harrison pointed towards to the car, "Check out the backseat."

I walked closer and looked inside. In the backseat was a small boy. He was dead also. It took me a minute to see but he was me.

I pushed back from the car and vomited all on the ground. I emptied my stomach of all of its contents.

As I stood up, I was boiling with rage, "Why the fuck are you showing me this?! You said you would show my life if I never existed. If I died with my mother then I did exist at some point."

He shrugged nonchalantly, "Yeah but I figured this would get your attention better. I know it's an asshole move but you are the king of assholes. I thought you would appreciate it."

I wiped my mouth on my sleeve, "Nobody likes being mistreated by an asshole."

He smiled brightly and pointed to me, "Remember that thought. Anyway, don't know if you know this or not but you were supposed to have been in the car with your mom that day. Do you know why you weren't?"

I shook my head. I've actually blocked out that day from my memory.

Harrison continued, "Your mom was running behind at work. She was a dialysis nurse, right?"

I nodded because I had forgotten that as well.

Harrison walked around towards me, "One of her patients was having trouble that day and she knew she would be late picking you up from school. She called your father and he picked you up."

I remembered it now.

Harrison looked at me strangely. He just kept staring at me.

I felt funny, "Why are you looking at me like that?"

He put his hands in his pocket, "How many times have you picked your daughter up from school?"

I shrugged my shoulders, "I don't know. That's my wife's job."

He laughed again. I was sick of this bastard laughing at me. "Her _job_. Just like its her _job_ to cook, clean and make sure your suits are ready because your _job_ is the only one that is important. If those are her jobs then her actual job must be a hobby."

I blew a breath out of my nose, "What does that have to do with me and my parents?"

He shook his head, "Nothing."

He snapped his finger and we were at my childhood home. I saw my father in his chair with a drink in his hand. I was not surprised. He became a drunk after my mom's death.

I pointed to him, "I've seen this movie. There isn't a difference."

Harrison crossed his arm, "Just keep watching."

I looked and saw the gun my father is holding for the first time. I watched as my father put the gun to his head and blew his brains out.

Yes again, I screamed like a bitch.

I grabbed Harrison by his chest and threw him against the wall. Actually I tried but the bastard disappeared and I hit the wall.

I turned around and he was standing there looking all smug, "Nice try."

I pointed to my father who was slumped over in his chair, "What is the point of this?"

He gave me a sincere look, "When your mother called your father to pick you up, he told her that he was busy and getting you from school was her _job_. Losing his family made him take his own life. Your father may have turned to the bottle in real life but having you alive kept him alive. You needed him and he wanted to stay around for you."

I crossed my arms, "He disowned me. He didn't support my dream."

He hit me upside the head, "Are you really stupid? Your father supported your dream but he didn't support your reason. You wanted to be a lawyer so that you could get justice or revenge for your mother's death. That is why your father said you would fail. He called your crusade a failure not you. You left and never looked back. You never accepted your mother's death. That is what he tried to get you to see."

I felt like I had been kicked in the stomach, "My father never disowned me."

He shook his head, "No, stupid."

He snapped his finger and we were at a research lab. People were mulling around quietly doing there job. Everyone wore a mask. After a few minutes, a buzzer sounded and everyone filed out including us. We were in a decontamination area where they all stripped from their safety gear. I smiled for the first time when I saw my wife was among the workers.

My first thought was she made it. She became a research doctor. Her dream came true. Then I got another gut punch because the reason she made it was because I wasn't there to stop her dream.

I looked at Harrison, "I guess you wanted to rub it in my face that my wife would have been successful if it hadn't been for me."

He rolled his eyes, "Only you determine success by job status. But yeah, she became a doctor like she wanted."

I watched as a young guy touched her shoulder, I instantly wanted to punch him in the face.

"Hey, Liv, are you going out for drinks with us tonight?"

She shook her head, "Can't. I have dinner plans with the in-laws tonight. I have to meet my husband in 30 minutes which I probably won't make."

The guy squeezed her shoulders harder, "Come on, Liv. I miss you. You've been busy lately and you never have time for me."

Liv moved closer to him, "Look Tim, I really like you but my life is complicated. I know we kissed but I am married."

Liv gathered her stuff and left. The guy, Tim, stared at her ass as she walked away.

I swung at his face but it went through.

Harrison smiled, "You can't hit him. Besides what's the harm in looking. You do it all day."

I glared at him, "He is looking plus he kissed her. She is a married woman and he shouldn't be having impure thoughts about her."

We walked after Liv, "True but you forget. She isn't married to you."

Gut punch #3. Liv is married but not to me. We followed her to the locker room. She showered and changed. I made Harrison stand in the corner like a 3 year old. I stood guard and checked out my wife in a way that I haven't in a while.

I remembered earlier in our relationship, I used to eat her pussy night and day. That was why she was always at my place. Actually no, that not the real reason.

One day I came to her apartment unannounced. Remember her friend, Abby. Abby hates me and hated that Liv was with me. So on this particular day, Abby invited a guy over for dinner and he brought a friend. See where this is going. She set up a double date with my girlfriend.

She told Liv about her date and Liv was going to be in her room all night because I usually had study group on Wednesday and the bitch knew that. According to Abby, it was a last minute change to invite his friend. Yeah, right.

Liv was too polite to tell her no. Trust me, I took care of that shit too. Anyway, I showed up and Abby opened the door. I should have known something was up by the way she smiled and said that Liv was in the kitchen.

Liv was at the table with 2 dudes having a conversation. I was pissed. She knew that I was pissed.

She jumped up like her ass was on fire, "Hey baby, how was your study group?"

I didn't give a fuck about a study group, "What's going on here?"

She proceeded to introduce the guys to me. There names aren't important. We will just call them Asshat #1 and Asshat #2. #2 is #1 cousin and he came into town for the weekend. #1 didn't want to cancel his date with Abby and Abby suggested he bring #2 along. My girl, being nice, decided to join them for dinner so #2 wouldn't feel like a third wheel.

I took my girl's hand and pulled her towards her bedroom. I slammed and locked the door.

I looked at a wide-eyed Liv, "Strip!"

She was shocked by my words, "What?"

I started taking off my clothes, "I said strip. Either you take your clothes off now or I will rip them off. Your choice."

She chose wisely and stripped. Once we were naked I pulled to me by her hair and kissed her roughly.

I palmed her breast making her groan in my mouth. I moved my mouth from her mouth to her ear, "I don't give a fuck if Abby invited the entire fucking football team. The next time I catch you having dinner with another man, I am fucking him up."

Up until now, our lovemaking had been gentle and sweet but right now I am pissed the fuck off.

I picked her up and threw her on to the middle of the bed, "Lay down on your stomach."

I could see that she was apprehensive and excited at the same time. I went to her dresser and found two scarves. She loved damn scarves. I think she bought one a week.

She was on her stomach and I tied her hands to the headboard. She was nervous, "What are you doing, baby?"

I straddled her back and grind my hard dick on her ass. I pulled her head back and growled in her ear, "This is my pussy. You let that asshat in there near my pussy all because you were trying to be polite. You being polite pisses me off. You should have told Abby no." I bit her neck making her scream.

She was breathing heavy, "I'm- I'm sorry, baby."

I bite her shoulder, "No, you are not. You are sorry you got caught. You should have told me about your change of plans. That asshat was looking at you."

She moaned as I continue to nibble on her body, "Baby, he can look all he wants. You are the only man I want to be with."

I pulled her hair harder, "You are for my eyes only. I don't want anyone else looking at you. Letting him look is cheating in my book."

Right now, I am sure you are giving me the middle finger and calling me a hypocrite. Well, fuck you and you are right.

She was panting, "Sorry baby. I would never cheat on you."

I kissed down her body until I got to the mound of her ass. I took a huge bite on the right while I slapped her left cheek with my hand.

"Yes," she screams loudly.

I switched and did the opposite on both cheeks.

She screamed, "Fitz!"

I was smiling pridefully, "That's right. Let them know whose pussy this is. I need to remind you and them."

I pushed her hips up and put my face in her pussy. I ate her like she was my last meal. She was screaming and cumming all over my face. I tongue fucked her pussy and her asshole. After her third or fourth orgasms, she dropped like a sack of potatoes.

Too bad I was not done. Up until now, we had used condoms. Tonight was about marking my woman.

I pulled her hips back up and drove my big cock in her tight pussy. Yeah, she screamed.

I pounded into her, "That's right baby. This is mine. You forgot."

She was moaning and unable to form a response.

I leaned over her back and pulled her hair back, "You are a bad girl. You were going to lie to me and you let another man near your pussy. Only daddy's dick comes near this pussy."

She moaned, "Yes, daddy."

I pushed my thumb in her ass increasing her pleasure, "Good girls get fucked in the pussy. Bad girls get fucked in the ass."

She came again screaming and gushing all over my cock.

I pounded harder feeling my relief coming. I came inside my girlfriend without a condom for the first time.

We both fell to the bed breathing hard and heavy. After I caught my breath, I kissed her shoulder where I bit her, "I am not done with you. Pack a bag for the week. You are staying with me. I don't want you here with Abby without me. I am fucking your ass tonight when we get to my apartment."

She let out a whine, "Fitz-"

I undo the scarves, "I don't care, Liv. I love you. You are my girl and I don't trust your friend. Now get your ass up and pack."

That's how she ended up unofficially living with me. I ran into Asshat #1 a few weeks later in the middle of campus and he explained that Abby set the double date up from the jump. So yeah, I hate that bitch.

But back to the situation at hand, I stared at my wife dressing and I tried to remember when was the last time I told her that she was beautiful. I couldn't remember the last time I acknowledged her or even said thank you.

She dressed and we followed her to the restaurant. Apparently, she and her husband live in Colorado where she worked in a research lab. It's weird riding in a car with her and not be able to speak to her.

Again, you are probably saying if this were real-life, I'd probably be ignoring her or on the phone. Again, fuck you and you are right.

We walked into the restaurant behind her and I must say my wife looked amazing in her little black dress. It's been a minute since I ate her pussy. That is definitely on the to-do list.

She gave her name to the hostess. I noticed her last name was still Pope but she asked for the Davis party.

I looked at Harrison and shook my head. I know like hell she didn't marry that fucking guy. We followed behind her and sure enough Edison Davis was waiting at the table with his family.

Edison was Liv's boyfriend at the time we met and he treated her like crap.

Again, I know I am a hypocrite. Fuck you and you're right.

In the beginning, I would wait to meet her for lunch and sometimes walk her home. One day, Edison showed up because Liv had apparently broken up with him. When he tried to hit her, I decked the guy. Liv filed a restraining order and that was it. He was looking to go into politics so hurting your ex wasn't a good look.

Anyway, you can imagine the anger I felt when he kissed my wife on the lips. The first thing he said, "You're late."

She smiled politely, "I told you. 30 minutes wasn't enough time."

He had an ominous look in his face, "We will deal with it later."

I sat and watched Liv look uncomfortable throughout the entire dinner. Edison's mother talked to her about fashion and the latest gossip of who's sleeping with who. Nothing intellectual about their talk.

Edison and his father talked politics and world news. Midway through dinner, Edison's father asked Liv, "Are you ready for the presidential campaign?"

Liv had a look of confusion, "What campaign?"

His father frowned at her, "Edison tossed his hat in the ring today. A formal announcement is next week."

Liv looked at Edison, "This is my first hearing about it."

Edison looked at her, "You weren't important enough to inform. Now you know. I have already turned in a letter of resignation to your job. We start campaigning next week."

Liv sighed, "You know how important my research is. We've found a drug that slows the effect of Alzheimer's now we are trying to find a cure."

Edison glared at her, "I don't care. Your place is by my side on that podium. Now dad," Just like that he dismissed her.

I looked at Harrison, "How could he be so callous? She is doing important work."

He folded his arms, "As opposed to her hobby that she does in real-life. Fitz, you don't even know where your wife's office is."

I walked out of the restaurant, "I don't want to watch that shit anymore."

He followed me outside, "Okay, I will spare you the rest of the evening because I don't want to see it myself."

I turned to face the wall, "What happens later?"

He took a deep breath, "They go home. He beats her for being late and questioning his decisions in front of his parents. He wins the White House. Liv is forced to get pregnant on the campaign trail so that Edison looks like a family guy. She has 6 children in all. Edison has multiple affairs. Liv never steps foot inside another research lab again."

I turned to face him, "She is miserable in both worlds. I am hardly that much different from him."

He motioned for us to walk, "True but in your world, she still loves you and you never hit her. Because you weren't there, she never had someone show her real love. She never had anyone to protect her. She never had a reason to want to leave Edison."

"I put her down and act ungrateful. I act like she is beneath me when I am the one who don't deserve her."

He smiled, "True, but the night is young." He stood in front of me and squared his shoulder, "This is for grabbing me earlier."

Yep, the bastard punches me in the face.


	3. Chapter 3

I groaned as I came to. I was laying in the middle of the street and someone was standing next to me.

A boot touched my back, "Get up, he didn't hit you that hard."

I shook the cobwebs loose as I stood to face a woman in all black, "Tell Harrison that I am fucking him up on sight next time I see him."

She looked me up and down, "I'd pay good money to see that fight."

I got a good look at her too, "What kind of angel wears all black?"

She laughed, "I'm not an angel. I am the ghost from your past."

I laughed a little, "Aren't you supposed to have chains jangling from your neck and saying boooo. Or some shit like that. There is no way you are a ghost."

She put her hands on her head and pulled her head off her shoulders.

Yeah, thank god I had no food left in my stomach.

She was holding her head in her hands talking to me, "Do you believe me now?"

I wanted to faint, "Yeah, put her head back on."

She did and my stomach settled.

She smiled, "Okay, let's go."

She bobbed her head like a genie and we were at my childhood home again. Only this time my father wasn't drunk. He was cooking dinner.

He yelled, "Eliana, Fitz, dinner is ready."

My eyes watered with tears as I saw my mother coming into the room with me following her. I looked about 5 years old at the time. We sat at the dinner table and I told my parents about my day.

My father told me about the museum his company was building. It sounded fascinating.

I looked up at him and smiled, "I want to be like you daddy."

My dad laughed, "Really. That sounds great, son."

My mother rubbed my head, "I thought you wanted to be like Spider-Man."

My dad laughed at my mom, "E, he can be both. Isn't that right, Fitzy? You can be whatever you want to be."

My mom smiled, "That's right."

Ok, right then, I was crying a fucking river. I thought about my Kami and how I ignored her. I was a horrible husband and father.

Quinn looked at me, "You cry like a bitch."

I growled, "Excuse the fuck out me for being emotional."

She bobbed her and the scene before me changed. We were still in the house and my father was sitting in his recliner. He was crying. A bottle of whiskey was next to him but he didn't look drunk yet. Notice the yet.

He was looking at something in his hand but I can't tell what it was.

The front door opened and a younger me ran in all excited. I remembered this day. This was the last day I saw my father. I was a senior in high school and I had just received my acceptance letter to GWU.

"Dad! Dad! I got in. I got the letter today."

My father looked up from his paper at me, "What are you talking about?"

I waved the paper at him, "I got into George Washington University. I am going to study pre-law. I told you that I want to become a lawyer."

My father turned his head and sighed, "Fitz, I don't think that's a good idea. You are setting yourself up for failure."

I kicked his chair, "You are the one who is a failure. You don't have to support my dream. I can make it without you."

My father stood up, "If you go down this path, you will become the very thing you want to destroy."

I walked away, "Whatever. I am out of her. Enjoy your life."

I packed my bags and left home for good.

I looked at Quinn, "I don't remember him saying that. What did he mean?"

She sat down on the couch, "Look at you, Fitz. Why did you become a lawyer?"

I sat down beside her, "To stop greed and corruption. I wanted to fix the system that let my mother's killer go free."

She sat up, "Exactly and what type of law do you practice? You are the system that let the guilty go free. You tried to become a vigilante lawyer but you fell victim to greed and power. Your father saw your reasoning but he knew you would fail at your goal. You became one of them."

I looked at my father sitting in his chair. He put whatever was in his hand down and picked up his bottle.

I pointed to it, "What's that he keeps looking at?"

Quinn stood, "A sonogram. Your mother was 13 weeks pregnant with your sister. Your father lost his wife and daughter. They were going to tell you a few days later."

Yep, gut punch #4.

My father lost a lot. But he did the best he could for me.

Quinn bobbed her head, "Let's find some happy memories."

X X

We were at the skating rink at the National Gallery of Art. I smiled because I definitely remembered this memory. I looked out on the ice rink and saw Olivia and me trying to skate. I say trying because it was a first for both of us.

Liv was gripping my hand and wobbling, "Oh my god. Oh my god. I am going to fall."

I was unsteady as well, "I will try to save you."

Just as I said that, some 7-year old kid flew by us making us fall. Liv mostly landed on me. I looked at her with concern, "Are you okay?"

She started laughing, "I am fine. Damn kid."

That's why I love that woman. I was thinking the same thing. I crawled to feet, "Let me help you up."

It was the thought that counted because I ended up falling back on her while trying to help her up. After the third try, a Good Samaritan helped me to get her up without me falling back down. We decided that we had enough and wobbled to the side.

As we sat on the bench, I started apologizing, "I am sorry this is a terrible first date. I figured it worked for Rocky and Adrian, why not us?"

She smiled and then kissed me on the cheek, "This is the best first date I've ever gone on. I love the movie _Rocky_ too. This is perfect."

See, we were great together.

I looked at Quinn, "Why this memory?"

Quinn shrugged, "It was a good one. You were already in love with her. You were a broke college student who couldn't ice skate and she still fell in love with you."

I smiled, "Yeah, she did."

Head bob! Scene change!

We were now at the bowling alley. Liv and I decided to hang out together with our friends. This was the first time I met Abby. I brought Stephen along. He knew I was with Liv now.

I bowled first and got a strike. Then it was Liv's turn, "Babe, I don't know how to do this."

Like the good boyfriend I was, I helped my baby bowl her ball. The four of us were getting along great.

I looked at Quinn, "Another happy memory. But why?"

Quinn held up her hand, "Just wait!"

After everyone bowled their first set, Liv looked at me, "Baby, can we go to see if they have any nachos?"

I took her hand, "Anything for you, baby. I love being your baby."

She gave me a kiss, "I love you being my baby!"

I watched as Liv and I walked to the concession area. Then I heard Abby say to Stephen, "Your friend seems like a good guy. Liv is happy with him."

I looked at my best friend as he said, "He is cheating on her."

I yelled at Quinn, "What the fuck!"

Quinn zipped my lip. I mean she literally put a zipper on my lips.

Abby was in shock, "Are you serious?"

Stephen nodded, "Yeah, the other day he brought a chick over and they were fucking so loudly that the cops were called. A complaint was filed but no one was arrested."

Abby eyes almost bugged out, "You are lying."

At this point, I was screaming 'fuck yeah he is lying' behind my zipper.

Stephen shook his head, "I wish I were. You can check campus police and they can verify if a complaint was filed."

Right then I was screaming, 'that was you on the complaint.' I remembered that too. The cops and campus police came. No names were taken but a complaint was filed. That bastard fucking lied on me.

I watched as Liv and I came back to sit down. I saw the exact moment Abby started to hate me. Now I knew the real reason why.

You might feel some sympathy for Abby but I still don't. This is the bitch that actually objected to Liv marrying me. I mean when the judge asked 'who objects to this union,' the bitch raised her hand. So, I still say 'fuck her!'

But I finally saw my fucking friend for the traitor he is.

Head bob! Scene Change!

We were in our old apartment in college. I was on the couch studying something. Liv walked through the door.

She smiled when she sees me, "Hey babe."

I was actually happy to see her, "Hey sweetie. How was your day?"

She headed towards the bedroom, "Let me get out my scrubs then we will talk."

She always changed first because she didn't want to pass anything off that she might have gotten from work.

I was looking at myself patiently waiting for her to get back. I can't exactly pinpoint where we were in our relationship. You might assume that this was after we moved in together but remember she basically lived with me after that shit Abby pulled.

She showered and changed. She had on one of my shirts and a pair of pajama pants. Did I mention how much I love this woman?

She joined me on the couch and gave me a passionate kiss. I will admit, I loved seeing us like that. I took a seat on the windowsill.

She touched my face and smiled, "Coming home to you has been the best part of my day."

I watched as I closed my workbook and put everything on the coffee table. I took my Livvie in my arms putting her on my lap, "Hard day?"

She sighed and rested her head on my shoulder, "Yeah, I had a pop quiz in one of my classes. I think I did ok. I have a major assignment due in my second one. I only have a couple of days to complete it. All of this was before noon. I was only supposed to work from 1-5."

Real me and memory me both looked at the clock and saw it was almost 9.

I pulled her closer to me, "Why are getting home so late?"

"ER nightmare. Some kids were having a concert and their makeshift stage fell. 50 people were brought in. Two of them died. A few still critical. I was asked to stay late then Ms. Bitchy Magee was on a tear. I hate that bitch!"

See there! That's my baby.

I rubbed her shoulder, "I am sorry babe. I know she gets on your nerves."

"She is still upset about me turning down her full-time offer. She is waiting for me to come crawling back to accept it."

I kissed her head, "Tell her your man said she can kiss your ass. My baby is going to be a doctor."

She hugged me tighter, "Damn straight!"

Sitting on the windowsill, I saw Stephen coming out of the kitchen in just his pajama pants, "Hey, Liv! Hard day."

She nodded her head.

He turned back towards the kitchen, "Energy smoothie coming up!"

I remembered Stephen making all kinds of smoothies. He was on a health kick for a while. Liv enjoyed them and she said they did give her energy.

He came back into the room and handed her a smoothie then went to his room.

Quinn sat down next to me on the windowsill, "I commend you for never questioning Liv's pregnancy."

I shrugged, "It was my responsibility as much as it was hers. I loved her and it was my baby too."

Quinn nodded her head, "That was honorable but I need to tell you that Liv's pregnancy was no accident."

I jumped up, "What the fuck?" Yeah I know. I say that a lot.

She pointed towards Liv and me on the couch, "Stephen was grounding antibiotics into her smoothies. Antibiotics void birth control."

I punched the wall, "Who the fuck is that guy? I thought he was my friend."

Quinn was still looking at us, "Tonight is the night you made Kami. You wanted Liv to feel better. You took your time and loved her."

I was still confused, "Why would he do it? What did he have to gain?"

"He figured if she got pregnant, you would drop out then eventually resent her for having to give up your dream."

I sat back down on the windowsill, "Instead, she dropped out. She had to eat crow and ask the bitch for a full-time position."

"Yeah but she never regretted it."

I looked at Quinn helplessly, "How much longer do I have to stay here? I really need to hold my wife."

She stood, "The night is still young."

She bobbed her head.

X X

Once again we were back at my parents' house except this time, we were outside.

It was daylight and I could see the entire neighborhood. A few minutes, I saw why we were here. I was shocked when I saw my wife's car pulling up. She got out then she got an infant looking Kami out of the car.

I stepped back as I watched her ring my father's doorbell.

An older version of my father answered the door, "Can I help you?"

My beautiful wife smiled, "Hi, you don't know me but my name is Olivia Grant. I am Fitz's wife."

My father's eyes lit up as he looked around, "Is Fitz here?"

My wife looked regretful, "No, I'm sorry. He doesn't know I am here."

My father opened the door wider, "Please come in."

We all walked in. My wife took a seat on the couch, "Thank you."

My father sat in his chair, "Who do you have there in your arms?"

She turned Kami to face him, "This is your granddaughter, Kamila Eliana Grant."

My father's eyes began to water, "He named her after his mother."

"Yes, my mother and his. My mother's name was Camile."

My father gave her a sad smile, "Was. How did she die?"

She shrugged, "Icy roads, blizzard like conditions and a 10 car pile-up. Both of my parents gone in the blink of an eye."

My father looked at her strangely, "How did you not sink into the abyss of despair?"

She kissed Kami's head as she made cooing noises, "They wouldn't want me to."

He looked at Kamila, "Can I hold her?"

Liv placed her into his lap. He cried as he holds his granddaughter. I watched silently as my father played with my daughter.

Quinn turned to me, "They meet every other week at the Navy Pier in Chicago. Your father flies in to see his granddaughter. Sometimes Abby takes her to meet with him if Liv is busy. Liv got him into AA and he's been sober ever since. She came here to invite him to your law school graduation."

I looked at my family feeling really somber, "Did he come?"

"Yeah, he was there to see you earn your law degree."

I walked out and because I couldn't see anymore. I took a deep breath of fresh air, "How many more stops?"

"One more!"

X X

Quinn bobbed her head and we were in our first apartment in Chicago. I was playing peekaboo on the couch with Kami.

Hiding behind my hands, "Uh oh, Kami-cakes, where did daddy go?"

She tried to grab my hands.

I moved my hands, "Peekaboo!"

She started giggling.

I looked at Quinn, "I remember this."

Quinn slapped my shoulder, "Good."

Liv came out of the bedroom with a suit bag in her hand, "Baby, I have a surprise for you!"

Kami put her hand in my mouth, "What?"

She traded the bag for Kami.

I smiled at my wife, "I want my baby back after I open this. We were having daddy-daughter time."

She sat down and kissed my cheek, "I will give her back, you old grouch. Open it."

I watched next to Quinn as I open the bag to see my first tailored suit. I looked at Quinn, "She worked a few extra shifts to get me that suit. She took my measurements while I was asleep."

Quinn folded her arms, "Why did she buy that suit?"

I smiled as I watched Kami jump into my arms as I am kissing Liv, "I had got a junior associate position here in Chicago which is why we had to move. She wanted me to start off feeling like I belonged. The man made the suit. If you looked good, then you felt good."

I watched Liv and Kami tackling me on the couch.

Quinn watched the scene with me, "Do you remember the case you won to make partner?"

I smiled, "Yeah, I found something everyone else overlooked."

Quinn turned her back and scoffed, "You really are conceited."

I turned around to look at her, "It's true."

She punched me in the stomach and I went down like a rock. She kneeled by my head, "Your wife sat up with you one night because you were stressing out. She pointed you in the right direction. She found the technicality that your client was right-handed and the police clearly believed the killer was left-handed. She helped you but you got all the credit, you fucking bastard!"

I groaned, "Yeah I remember."

"Your relationship and marriage is based on teamwork. But you have seemed to have forgotten that."

She stood over me and looked down on me, "Enjoy your day, asshole."

The next thing I saw was a boot heading towards my head. Yeah, that two people I am fucking up on sight.


	4. Chapter 4

I came to on a carpeted floor. I groaned and pushed up from the floor. I looked at the floor and I immediately recognized that it was the carpet in our bedroom in our house in Chicago.

I stood up and saw my wife asleep in our bed. A feeling of total relief washed over me. The clock read 11 pm. All I wanted to do was crawl into bed with my wife.

I started taking off my shoes when I heard the doorknob jiggle. My first thought was it was probably Kami. I wondered if she had a bad dream. I also realized that I didn't know much about my daughter's sleep patterns.

It was dark in the room and only the light from the moon was shining in. I remembered my wife saying she wanted some blinds put over the windows because the sun was too bright in the morning. I told her that she was welcomed to sleep somewhere else. I liked the moonlight.

Yeah, I know. I am surprised she hasn't killed me either.

Anyway, even in the dark, I knew the person coming through the door was not Kami. It was a man and I was blinded with rage. I dove at his throat and missed him completely. I ended up hitting my head on the wall.

A strange voice behinds me laughed.

I turned to see someone standing by the window with the glow of the light behind them.

I rubbed my head, "Who the fuck are you?"

A woman stepped forward, "I am the ghost of your present. You can call me, Mellie."

I watched as the man goes into the bathroom.

I looked at Mellie, "So you brought me here to show that my wife is cheating on me?"

Mellie motioned me towards the bathroom. I looked inside and saw the man's face for the first time.

Mellie smiled, "The only man she is sleeping with is you."

I watched myself prepare for bed from the doorway. I looked the same as I do now. I remembered in the past my hair was a little longer because Liv loved it that way. As I became successful, I cut it to fit in with my high society friends.

I watched as I came out of the bathroom completely naked. I crawled into bed with my sleeping wife.

I have heard the term out of body experience but to actually see the way I behave is almost sickening.

I was watching myself get into bed and crawl towards my wife. I tore my wife's underwear off her body.

That action caused her to wake up groggy.

She groaned, "Fitz-"

She was in a state of confusion. But did I care? No!

I pushed her legs apart and huffed angrily, "I told you I would be home late. I told you to be ready for me."

I was standing to the side as I watched the moment I pushed into my wife. I saw the painful expressions come across her face.

I pumped into her forcefully over and over.

I growled into her ear, "You wanna pick a fight with me. You fucked up my day."

My wife doesn't moan or look like she is receiving any pleasure. I fucked her without any thought of her needs or wants.

I turned to Mellie, "I don't want to watch this."

She swiped her finger and my head was forcefully turned back to the scene before us. She used some kind of fucking magic because I couldn't turn my head. I had to sit there and basically watch me use my wife for my own pleasure.

Luckily for me, it over in a matter of minutes.

I yelled as I came inside my wife. She laid there unmoving and staring at the ceiling.

I rolled off her, "Go clean yourself up. Be sure to wash these sheets tomorrow."

She got up out of bed and headed to the bathroom. Mellie forced me to follow her. I watched my wife clean the cum that was running down her legs.

The asshole me from the bed yells at her, "You are banned from my office. Candice says you made her uncomfortable. That will teach you to call before you show up somewhere."

I watched as my wife cried in the bathroom. Not small baby tears. She had a full-fledged crying fit and I almost fell to my knees. Seeing her cry was worse than any gut punch I've had all night.

After she came out of the bathroom, she looked at me in the bed. Right now, asshole was snoring and dead to the world.

Mellie stepped up behind me, "I would have killed you in your sleep."

Liv went to her drawer and put on another pair of underwear. Then she grabbed her pillow and left the room. We followed as she went into Kami's room. My wife got the blanket from the rocking chair in the room and made a pallet on the floor.

Mellie stood next to me, "Your wife has slept on this floor every night since then which was about 6 weeks ago."

I frowned at Mellie, "That's a lie. I have had sex with her since then. I would know if she slept here."

Mellie turned to face me, "She waits until you are sleep. She is afraid of you and can't sleep peacefully unless she knows you are sleeping in your bed."

"Why is she afraid of me?"

She sighed, "Fitz, you basically forced yourself on your own wife. Regardless if you are married or not, it is still her body. She has a right to say no."

"So she lays awake until I come to bed, have sex with me if I want and then she comes in here after I am asleep."

"Yep!"

Do you see the guy standing there looking at his wife sleeping on the floor of his daughter's room? Yeah? Well he felt like crap right then.

I looked at Mellie, "Can we change the scene or something?"

She rolled her eyes, "All right, you big baby. But this is my show so you take orders from me."

She claps twice.

Scene Change.

We were downstairs in the kitchen. I saw myself at the breakfast table with my family. I recognized the suit as the one I wore that morning. This was apparently right before I left for work.

The difference this time was I actually listened to Kami as she talks.

My baby has the sweetest voice, "Daddy, I wanna go to out space when I grow up. They can see the Earth from there. I like aero-. What's the word, Mommy?"

Liv told her, "Aerospace Engineer, baby."

I looked at me looking at my phone. I wanted to slap myself on the head and say 'hey douche bag, your daughter is talking to you.'

I looked at Liv's plate and I noticed that she wasn't eating the same thing as Kami and me. She was only eating a piece of toast.

I asked Mellie, "What's wrong with my wife? Is she sick or something?"

Mellie smiled, "She's pregnant with your son."

My breath caught in my throat and tears rolled down my eyes, "My son? I am going to have a son?"

Mellie pointed towards the breakfast table, "She was going to tell you later. That's why she asked what time you were coming home. Plus, she wanted to make a special anniversary dinner for you."

Have you ever had one of those moments where literally all the blood drains from your body? Bingo! That is what I am experiencing right now.

I ran to check the calendar Liv keeps on the refrigerator. I saw the date was December 23. I checked the day before and I saw appointment at 4:30.

I looked back at table, "That's why she was running behind yesterday."

I saw myself get up from the table headed to get my briefcase.

Mellie chuckled, "Yeah, she heard the baby's heartbeat yesterday and wanted to share it with you."

I pushed my hands through my hair, "All I cared about was the dry cleaning she didn't have time to pick up."

Mellie stood, "Let's watch how your family's day went while you were busy looking under your PA's skirt."

After breakfast, the doorbell rang. Liv answered and Abby along with her demon spawn walked in.

Ok, time out- you are probably wondering why Abby and Stephen are still around if we moved to Chicago. Stephen moved first after he got his MBA. He put in a good word with some friends and got me an interview at my law firm. I got the job and my family moved.

Abby stayed in DC for a while afterwards. She was having an affair with a very married senator. She got pregnant and he paid her a huge sum of money to move away. She chose to move close to Liv. He pays a nice child support amount every month which means she doesn't have to work. He sees his son every now and then but he mostly sees Abby if you know what I mean. Like why come visit your child after 10 pm when you know he's asleep? So yeah, booty call.

Ok, time in.

Liv hugged Abby, "Hey."

Then she hugged Noah, "Hey, wolverine! Are you ready to save the planet today?"

Noah growled. Like seriously, he growls all the time. I have never heard the boy talk. He always wears that wolverine mask with the claws on his hands and shit. The little fucker is weird. He refuses to eat with a fork. Abby carries around a dog bowl because that is the only way he will drink water or juice. He needs help.

They walked into the kitchen.

Abby looked around, "What do you have to eat?"

Yeah, Abby is that friend that you have feed her and her damn child.

Liv pointed to my plate that is on the counter, "Fitz had to leave early and didn't finish his breakfast. You can have it."

She looked at her son, "You want the food, Wolverine?"

He growled so I guess that is yes. Liv warmed the plate in the microwave then placed it on the floor. Abby put some orange juice in his dog bowl on the floor beside him and he eats his breakfast with no fork or hands like a dog. Weird as fuck.

Liv and Abby continued their conversation like that shit is normal.

Abby being the bitch that she is started in, "Why did he leave early? Did his assistant lose a tit or something?"

Liv shrugged, "I don't know. Something about an important client. Plus, he may have to go out of town next week."

Abby folded her arms, "With her, I bet. I keep telling you that he is fucking her. He bans you from the office after you caught him staring at her ass. Let you think about looking at another man and he will rip his damn throat out."

Liv sat down at the table, "Until I have proof then I will give my husband the benefit of doubt."

Liv rubbed her neck and Abby noticed, "Are you still sleeping on Kami's floor? Why are you still here if you can't sleep peacefully with him?"

Liv took a deep breath and tears welled up in her eyes, "Why do I stay with a man who treats me lower than dirt? Who says demeans my job because I am not a _real_ doctor? Who says I should be grateful for the house and car the he bought neither of which I picked out or asked for? Who won't put blinds up in the bedroom even though the sun gives me headaches? Who won't replace the freaking living room couch that hurts to sit? Who can't put down his phone to have a 5-minute conversation with his daughter? Who says I can't even come to his job because Candice's feelings are more important than mine? Who climbs on me and fucks me without any emotion or feelings behind? Like I am just some pussy that warms his bed. Who probably doesn't even remember today is our 5th anniversary? Who is probably fucking is fake tits having ass PA while I raise his daughter by myself? He talks and complain about the price of her school when he is the one who wanted her to go somewhere important or prestigious. He doesn't even know where the fuck her school is or my office for the matter. Why do I stay and put up with all of this bullshit?"

Abby moved next to her at the table, "Yes, Liv. What the fuck do you stay?"

With tears running down her face, "Because I love him."

I slid down the wall and sat on the floor. My knees couldn't hold the weight of my body anymore.

Liv chuckled at Abby's shocked expression, "You thought it was more complicated than that. No, it's really simple. I love Fitzgerald Grant III. I love the man, not this social climber he has become. I love the Fitz that sold his blood plasma to buy diapers for our daughter because we couldn't afford it. I loved the Fitz that would take the bus to school so that I could drive our only car to work. I stay because he is the first and only man I have ever loved. He is the only family I have. So to answer your question, I love him and I know my Fitz is in there somewhere."

Abby took her hand into hers, "How much more can you put up with? How long until you say enough is enough?"

Liv moved one hand and wiped her eyes, "I ask myself that question every day."

Abby looked over at Wolverine going to town on his breakfast. Then she looked back at Liv, "Does he know about the baby?"

Liv slowly rolled her neck around loosing up her muscles, "No. I was going to tell him this morning but he was upset about his suit I forgot to pick up from the cleaners and then he had to leave. I will tell him tonight when he comes home."

Kami came into the kitchen wearing a space jumpsuit, "Mommy, I'm ready!"

Abby started laughing, "What in the world does she have on?"

Yeah, the bitch who feeds her son like he is a dog is questioning my child's costume. But seriously, why does Kami have that on? She wasn't wearing that when I left.

Kami smiled gleefully, "My Poppy is taking me to see space stuff today!"

Abby looked Liv. Liv explained, "Big Jerry is meeting you at the Navy Pier again. He is taking her to Cosmic Chicago and the Adler's Planetarium. He sent her that jumpsuit after they FaceTime last week and she told him she wanted to go in space."

Abby smiled at Kami, "Her Poppy is spoiling her."

Liv got up and walked towards Kami, "Yeah, he asks her every other week what's she wants to be. Last time they went horseback riding."

Kami nodded very enthusiastically, "And my Poppy is taking me to the movies on Christmas."

Abby looked at Liv, "Isn't Fitz going to be suspicious?"

Liv bent down to Kami level, "Take Wolverine to clean up in the bathroom."

Abby handed Kami a leash after she clips it on to a collar on his neck. Yeah, weird as fuck.

Once the kids leave the room, Liv turned to Abby, "Fitz has to pay attention to be suspicious. Most likely he will go to the office or he probably won't remember that it's even Christmas Day. Kami knows her father wouldn't like her seeing her Poppy so that is why she doesn't say anything to him about it. Big Jerry has been in Kamila's life since she was six months and her father has no idea."

Kami walked a crawling Wolverine back into the kitchen. Abby grabbed her bag, "Ok Gang, Let's go. Wolverine, you have to walk."

Noah got up and walked to the door.

Kami walked over to Liv and gave her a hug, "Bye, Mommy. I will miss you."

Liv kissed her on the lips, "I will miss you too, baby. Have fun with Poppy. I will see you tonight. Love you, boo boo."

Kami giggled, "Love you too, Mommy."

I looked at Mellie standing there filing her damn nails, "How much more of this shit do I have to take? I want to get home to my wife and tell her that I am sorry and I love her more than anything in this world."

Mellie's sighed like I was annoying her, "Quinn and Harrison said you were grumpy."

I stood up from the wall, "Tell those two to say that shit to my face."

She put her nail filer away and clapped her hand.

X X

We were in a medical office building.

Mellie was once again filing her nails like she is bored.

"Let me guess. This is where my wife works."

Sarcastically, she said, "Ding! Ding! 100 points for you. You are really the brightest tool in the bunch."

I pointed my finger at her, "You fucking angels and ghosts are trying my patience today."

She clapped her hand and I was in a strait jacket.

I was wiggling to get free, "What the fuck?"

Mellie walked up to me, "I really hate when people point at me."

She pulled me towards the back into a room. It was super cool that we can walk through doors.

My wife was in with an elderly patient. She checked her out and afterwards walked her back towards the front. I watched her work on three more patients before I started to notice a pattern.

I spoke out loud, "All of her patients are elderly and none of them are paying her."

Mellie sat down on a stool, "When she saw her dream of going to medical slipping away, she came up with a new plan. She offers pro bono medical examination for elderly people. Her grandmother Alzheimer's was found in its later stages because she couldn't afford to go to the doctor for every little thing she felt wrong. Anyone over 40 can see her for free. She has diagnosed and saved so many people's lives."

My wife was examining an elderly man, "How is she able to afford to do this if she doesn't make any money?"

"She has a very wealthy partner who shared her vision."

Twenty minutes later, she walked into someone's study/office. An older white guy was sitting behind his desk. He smiled at her.

"Hey, I was just coming to get you. I got your lunch."

She waved him off, "No thank you, Cy. I already can't keep anything down."

He pushed a bag towards her, "I got you a small salad with crackers and ginger ale. You need to eat or at least stay hydrated."

Mellie looked me, "What did you have for lunch?"

I thought back, "A few of us went to the steakhouse down the street from the office. It was a good meal considering I had a bagel for breakfast."

Mellie shook her head, "Your wife cooked you a healthy meal you chose to eat a bagel. Wolverine certainly enjoyed it."

I frowned still trying to get used to the straight jacket, "It's it weird that everyone calls him Wolverine. His name is Noah. Seriously, he needs a father who can tell him that he is fucking weird."

"He may be different but he is not weird. Society wants people to fit inside of a box but not everyone can or will fit. If someone is different, we say they are weird or abnormal. There is no right or wrong. There is no normal or abnormal. Everyone is different and we must respect those differences and love them anyway. That is what everyone is doing for Noah. It's like a child with an imaginary friend. It's just a phase that he will grow out of when he is ready."

I looked back at my wife picking at her lunch.

Her partner sat up in his chair, "Have you given any more thought to my offer? I will gladly pay for you to finish medical school. You have a bright mind and I would hate to see it wasted."

Liv chuckled, "Well, contrary to what you and my husband think, I love my job. I feel like I am finally making a difference. I get to do something meaningful and spend time with my daughter. If I go back to school, I would hardly see my family. Right now, she and this baby need me more than I need to go to medical school. Professionally, I am happy."

"What about personally?"

She shrugged, "I am trying to get there."

He took a sip of his water, "I heard your husband's law firm is throwing a major holiday party tomorrow. Even the mayor will be there. Are you going because that would be major press for our clinic and hopefully you can talk to him about the grant we want?"

Liv put down her fork, "You have a better chance of meeting the mayor before I will. Besides I can't go to the party. I am banned from the office."

He frowned at her, "Why are you banned from your husband's office?"

"My husband told security that if I show up at his office that I am to be arrested for trespassing. I make his PA uncomfortable."

I screamed at Mellie in outrage, "I never told them that. I just told her she couldn't come. Why would I say that to security?"

Mellie responded softly, "You didn't. Candice did. Then she sent a restraining order to Olivia informing her about the ban."

I am beyond pissed, "Her ass is so fired."

Mellie stood up, "Trust me, before tonight is over you will have way more reasons to fire her."

I wiggled in the strait jacket some more. She took pity on me and waved her finger. The jacket disappeared.

I was humbled, "Thank you for removing it."

She smiled brightly, "There may be hope for you after all."

Clap! Clap!

X X

We were once again standing in the kitchen of my Chicago home. My wife is gliding around chopping and cooking up a storm.

Every now and then she checked her phone.

"Why is she checking her phone?"

Mellie sat at the table, "She texted you several times asking when you were coming home. She is checking for a response which you never sent."

I walked around looking at the food she prepared. She was making poached salmon, rice pilaf with gazpacho soup.

I smiled at Mellie as I had a memory, "We went to dinner at one of my partners' house. The cook served this meal. I told Liv that she should get the recipe because it was good."

Mellie raised her eyebrows at me, "Too bad you were only being polite. You hated that meal and now your wife is working overtime trying to create it for you."

I sat and watched silently as my wife hummed and cooked. I studied every minor detail about her. I noticed how she sips ginger ale after handling the fish and nibbled on bite size crackers.

Mellie watched me study her, "The fish is making her nauseous. Basically, the smell of food turns her stomach but mainly the fish."

I frowned, "Why the fuck is she cooking it if it makes her sick?"

Mellie swiped her finger and I immediately felt a slap on my face.

I rubbed my cheek, "Wow, you don't even have to move to hit me."

She shrugged, "It's a gift. But to answer your question, she is trying to please you and make you happy."

Still rubbing my cheek, I looked at Liv, "She does make me happy. Being with her makes me happy."

"You have a funny way of showing it."

I watched the evening unfold as my wife finished cooking. Abby brought a sleeping and tired Kami home after a fun filled day with her Poppy.

My wife changed into a beautiful cocktail dress and waited patiently for me to come home.

Close to 9 pm, after the food was cold, Stephen brought me home passed out on his shoulder.

Liv opened the door, "Is he okay?"

Stephen laughed, "He's fine. He called me to go out for drinks after work. The bartender was hitting on him and kept giving him free drinks whenever he winked at her."

I turned my eyes back to Mellie, "Put me back in the jacket. This fucker is lying to my wife about me. He called me and I never even went by the bar. He bought the drinks."

Mellie swiped her finger and put me back in the strait jacket, "He put a roofy in your first drink and waited for it to take effect."

Liv motioned for him to come in, "Thank you for watching out for him, Stephen. You can put him on the couch. I will see about him later."

Stephen dropped me unceremoniously on the couch. Liv got a pillow for my head and threw a blanket over me.

Stephen looked around the house, "Something smells good. Did you cook?"

She smiled in acknowledgement, "Yeah, just a simple dinner."

He walked towards the kitchen like he owned the place. He looked at the food, "Liv, there is nothing simple about this. It looks amazing."

Liv shrugged, "You are welcomed to it. I was just going to throw it away."

My muthafucking backstabbing friend got my plate and sat at the head of my dinner table. He patted the chair next to him, "Come join me, Liv. Keep me company while I eat."

She pointed to the living room, "I should check on Fitz."

He got up and pushed her towards the table, "Rest. He is fine. I am sure you have been on your feet all day."

Liv sat down next to Stephen at our dinner table, "Yeah, it's been a long day."

My friend proceeded to eat my dinner and talk to my wife, "Where is your food?"

She shook her head and lied, "I ate already. I was waiting for Fitz."

My friend tried to look innocent, "I'm sorry. I would have told him no if I knew you were waiting."

She took a deep breath to control her emotions, "It's okay. It's not your fault."

I screamed, "It is his fucking fault!"

He took one of Liv's hands and kissed it, "I'm still sorry." He quickly changed tactics, "How are things at work?"

This bastard talked to my wife like he was her husband.

Liv went into her day and everything, "…Cyrus wants to get a meeting with the mayor. We are trying for this research funding grant and if the mayor can endorse us then we are likely to get it."

He sipped some wine (yeah, the bastard acted right at home), "Isn't he going to be at Fitz's party?"

Liv cleared her throat, "Yeah but I don't feel like going. I will probably spend the day with Kami. Fitz uses that time to network. So, I will just be bored."

Stephen finished his meal, "Well, I know some important people and I can get you a sit down with the mayor if you want. Plus, I have some investors looking for worthwhile causes. I can get you plenty of funding."

My wife got excited, "Really. Oh, my god! That would be amazing. Cyrus funds us out of his pocket but I feel like we can do more. The grant will let us participate in the Alzheimer's study. They are making amazing strides in a cure."

Stephen smiled, "That is amazing. I will do anything to help you."

She stood and took his plate to the sink, "Thank you for bringing him home again."

Stephen looked at my wife with lust in his eyes as her back is to him. He said something that froze her in her track, "Not how you planned to spend your anniversary, is it?"

She was still for a moment trying to keep the tears from falling down her face. She eventually turned to face him, "No. This is definitely not how I planned it."

"My guess is he forgot and didn't bother to send you a gift."

I couldn't fault him on that because it was true. I had forgot and I didn't buy my wife anything.

Liv walked towards the kitchen island where a little blue box sat. She pulled the card and opened it, "This is a Tiffany's gift that was sent to my job today. The card read, 'Happy Anniversary My Love, you are a better wife to me than I deserve. Love Always, Fitzgerald Grant III."

Stephen looked at her as the tears finally fell on her face, "Why haven't you opened it?"

She put the card down, "Because he didn't send it. Brenda did. The only thing he wrote was his signature which is so freaking formal. He probably doesn't know she sent this or any other gifts like my birthday or Kamila's birthday or Christmas for that matter. He only thinks about himself. I didn't open the gift because it's not mine."

I looked at Mellie who was now polishing her nails, "That's what Brenda had me sign earlier."

Not bothering to look up, "Yep, but you were too busy looking under your PA's skirt to ask what it was for."

She swiped her finger and a chain tethered me to the floor.

Trying to get free, "What are you doing?"

She looked at me, "You will see in a minute."

We both looked back at my wife and friend.

He walked around the island and stood next to her, "I'm sorry to tell you this but he has been sleeping with his PA since he hired her."

I tried to get to him to kill him, "YOU LYING FUCKING ASSHOLE! NO I AM NOT! I NEVER TOUCHED HER!"

My wife crumbled into my friend's arms and cried, "He-he-told you?"

He pulled her close to him, "Yeah, he is taking her on a romantic getaway next week instead of a business trip like he told you."

I screamed, "BABY DON'T BELIEVE HIM! PLEASE BABY! I WOULD NEVER DO THAT TO YOU!"

I screamed for a while. I tried to worm and crawl my way to them but I couldn't move. I kept screaming for Mellie to let me go but she wouldn't release me.

Finally, Stephen left my house and my wife walked past me and went to be in Kami's room.

When I calmed down, I was exhausted. I looked at Mellie tired and weary, "How much longer until I can get back to her? Please I need my wife."

She put her nail polish back in her purse, "You go 12-14 hours at a time without talking to her. Pretend this is a business meeting."

Clap! Clap!

X X

We were in another apartment that I have never been to. Mellie had me in my straight jacket chained to a chair. I immediately knew I am not going to like this.

Stephen walked into the apartment, "Hey, I'm back."

A woman came out of the kitchen, "How did it go, cousin?"

I mouthed to Mellie, 'Cousin.'

I turned back to see the woman and I wanted to rip both of their fucking faces off.

He smiled brightly, "Candice, it is working out beautifully."

Yes, Candice, PA, is Stephen's goddamn cousin.

They sat down on the couch. Candice high-fived Stephen, "He actually believed that the client changed the meeting to 9 this morning. Just like he believes we must go to Texas to interview some witnesses. He is cute and all but he is fucking dumb."

Stephen was too fucking cheery for me, "I know. He is digging his own grave. I can't wait to push him over. Liv is going to fall into my arms like she did tonight."

Candice nodded, "Yeah, she is hot. What kind of douche bans his wife from the office?"

"Candice, I know you are a lesbian but Liv is mine. That fucker already stole her from me. I can't wait until he loses everything. We will see who the true pussy is."

Candice went back into the kitchen and I noticed that she was shaped differently. She still had the big fake tits but her ass was gone.

Mellie was now polishing her toes, "Really? My life is falling apart and you are grooming yourself."

Mellie looked up, "I have a date afterwards so I am killing two birds with one stone."

She finished up and put her stuff back in her bag.

She looked back at me and rolled her eyes, "Okay. Stephen got Candice a job with you as your PA. Her ass is fake. She wears a butt pad or some shit like that. Stephen got her a boob job and basically she is a distraction. While you ogle her, she steals your clients' files and sends them to him. He blackmails them into giving him money. He is going to have you disbarred for leaking client information which will cause you to lose your job."

I gritted my teeth, "Fuck my job! What about my wife and kids?"

"Next week when you go to Texas, you will be roofied again. Only this time they will video you having sex with Candice. The video will be sent to your wife and she will leave you after that."

I shook my head, "No! I love my wife."

An alarm beeps and she checks her purse, "I gotta run. It's time for my date."

She stood over me while I was strapped in my chair, "Sorry this may hurt a bit."

She head butted me right into my nose.

Lights out for me.


	5. Chapter 5

I felt a pair of hands grab me and lift me up from the floor. The floor was hardwood so it was rough on my body.

A gruff voice said, "Get the fuck up, dude."

I shook my head and pushed up on my knees. I looked around at the apartment I had come to in. I saw a Hispanic looking man next to me with dark hair and a beard.

I got on my feet, "You are the ghost of my future?"

The gruff voice responded, "Yeah. The name is Huck."

I felt my nose to make sure it wasn't broken, "Do they require all angels and ghosts to be MMA fighters?"

He crossed his hands over his body, "The others are a bit rough around the edges."

"No shit."

A light came on and an older looking Liv came down the stairs. She still looked amazing to me. She walked into the kitchen and started breakfast.

I looked over the apartment, "Whose apartment is this?"

Huck motioned his head towards Liv, "It's hers. She bought it after the divorce."

I put my hands in my pocket, "So she really left me?"

He shrugged, "She didn't really have much of a choice. First your affair with your PA along with her paternity suit. Then you were disbarred and sued for breach of attorney-client privilege. She would have been a fool to stay with you."

She plated breakfast and then yelled, "Kami, Fitzy, come and eat. Don't want to be late this morning."

I moved to the other side of the kitchen. I was in awe as I saw my older children come into the room. I asked Huck, "How old are they?"

I saw my Kami-cakes had become a beautiful woman, "It's been 15 years. Kamila is 19 and a freshman at the University of Chicago."

I saw a semi-buff guy come into the room looking angry, "I told you not to call me that name."

Huck pointed to him, "That is your 14-year old son who is named after you. He truly hates you and everything you stand for."

I respond dryly, "Yeah, I kind of figured that out."

Liv handed him a plate, "That is your name. Do you want me to apologize for calling you by your name?"

He sat at the table, "No, I want you to apologize for naming me after him. I am changing my name as soon as I can afford it. Until then call me Ryan. I like the name Ryan."

Liv sighed, "He is your father and you should have some respect for him."

Kami stuffed her mouth, "I have no respect for a deadbeat."

Liv started cleaning up, "He is a good man."

Kami shook his head, "No, mom, he is a cheater. He cheated on you and got his assistant pregnant. It's a blessing that she miscarried. Lucky kid. Who wants a loser for a father? Not me."

Tommy turned to his mother, "The only person who has anything good to say about him is you. Abby, Stephen and all of his so-called friends say he was a selfish bastard."

Liv slapped her hand on the counter, "Goddamn it. That is enough. I will not allow you to disrespect your father in my fucking house. I am the only adult here because I pay the bills. You two will shut the fuck up and eat your breakfast. Then you both will go to school and have a good day."

Liv walked out of the kitchen and headed upstairs.

Kami looked at her brother, "Some good guy. He didn't even attend Poppy's funeral."

Tommy grumbled, "Yeah, fuck him. She tries everyday to get me to go and see him. Did he try to come and see us? He didn't make any of my football games."

Kami nodded her head, "Yeah, he didn't even make my things either. We were never important enough for him."

Tommy looked towards the stairs, "Why can't Mom see him for the person he really is?"

Kami got up from the table, "You know Mom always tries to find the good in people. Hurry up before you are late and Mom tries to kill us."

I watched my children finish getting ready for school. They kissed their mother goodbye and left. Liv sat on her bed staring into space. I wonder what she was thinking.

I glanced around the apartment and saw how homely it was, "Why is she living like she is barely getting by?"

He sat next to her on the bed, "She refused to take any money from you in the divorce. She only accepted the bare minimum for child support. She even agreed upon joint custody but it didn't matter, you never came to get the kids anyway."

"So I just abandoned my family?"

"You were embarrassed at first. All your friends turned their backs on you. She couldn't get a divorce until after the baby was born. Of course, you missed the birth. You were on the French Riviera having an orgy and doing drugs. When you fell from grace, you fell hard."

I looked at all the family pictures around her bedroom. She documented every stage of the kids' life.

I smiled at Fitzy's baby picture, "Even after all of that, she still named him after me."

He said in a matter of fact tone, "She loved you."

I kept looking at the pictures of my family. They looked happy and sad at the same time. I glanced back at Liv sitting on the bed, "Did she date Stephen? He went through so much to destroy me. What happened?"

Huck stood up, "Let's walk."

We walked downstairs and out of the apartment. I took it the neighborhood and the surrounding area. It was a decent part of town but I know I could have provided better for my family.

Huck started talking, "Stephen tried several times to get Liv to go out with him but for some reason she never trusted him."

I smiled brightly, "My Livvie always had good instincts."

He continued, "After that, she never dated again and put all of her focus on her kids."

"What about her work and the grant?"

He kicked a rock, "She lost her job and the grant. Your face was on every news station across the country. She was guilty by association. No one would hire her. Abby helped her out for a while. Now she gives online medical advice and makes a decent living doing it."

I was confused by all this information coming at me, "What's that about a paternity suit?"

He took some keys out of his pocket, "Candice, your former PA, sued for sexual harassment and paternity when the video she made of you two having sex went public. To be honest, she was never pregnant but the proof of sex was there. She faked a miscarriage. Said you threatened her which caused her undue stress and she lost the baby. She sued you for emotional distress and won."

I chuckled sadly, "Seems like I stayed in and out of court for years."

"Pretty much."

We stopped next to a motorcycle. He climbed on and put the key on the ignition. "Hop on."

I backed away shaking my head, "Fuck no, dude. Those things are dangerous."

He tossed me a helmet, "If I wanted to kill you, I wouldn't wreck my bike to do it."

The man had a point. I climbed on the back after strapping on my helmet. He cranked up the bike and immediately gunned it. I was screaming like a bitch as we weave through traffic. I finally realized the no one could hit us.

A few minutes later, we pulled up at what looked to be a nursing home. We walked inside and I asked, "Who is here? The kids said my father has died. We didn't have any other family. Did my dad remarry or something?"

He didn't answer but we kept walking. We went to the long-term care wing. Everyone was moving around and going about their day.

We stopped outside of a room and I nearly fainted.

The name on the door read, 'Fitzgerald Thomas Grant III.'

We walked in and I saw myself laying in the bed. My eyes were closed and it looked like I was in a coma.

I walked closer to examine myself. I looked more than 15 years older. I looked like life had been rough for me.

I turned back to Huck, "What happened to me?"

He took a seat, "Do you remember the kid who stopped you outside of your office earlier?"

I thought back, "Yeah, I represented, Trevor Lane, the guy accused of killing his sister."

He pointed toward me in the bed, "He shot you in the head. You have been in a vegetative state ever since."

I look at myself, "How many years have I been here?"

He held up his hand, "Five long years."

A knock came at the door and a nurse's aid entered with a bed pan filled with water, "Hello, Mr. Grant. It time to get you clean. Your daily visitor should be here soon."

I watched the nurse's aide give me a sponge bath. I slowly took in my changed features, "Why do I look so old?"

Huck took out his phone and shrugged, "Drugs and a hard life."

After 20 minutes, I was cleaned and in a new pajama set. A knock came at the door and to my surprise, my beautiful wife entered, "Hey, sorry to interrupt."

The nurse's aide waved her off, "You are fine. I am finished anyway."

She placed the bags she was carrying on the dresser, "I brought him some more hair and bath products. I will probably shave him today. He hates for his face to be scruff."

The nurse's aide smiled, "I know you are going to take good care of him. Just call me if you need help." Then she left.

Liv pulled up a chair and sat next to my bed, "Hey, Fitz. I am sorry about running behind. I know you probably hate when the nurse cleans you. I would have been here sooner but I had to get you some things from the store."

I stared at the scene in awe, "She comes every day?"

Still looking at his phone, Huck responded, "Every single fucking day."

My wife got an electric razor from the bag. She held my head and proceeded to shave me, "I know you like to look nice and neat. You were always so handsome. I liked your hair a little longer but you were right, image is everything. I will cut your hair next week."

When she was done, she wiped my face and brushed my hair, "I hope you like the new pajamas. I know they are not Egyptian Cotton like you may be used to but I think they feel nice. I am sure you probably hate them though."

She laughed to herself, "You hated everything I picked out. Remember when I bought you that shirt for our first Christmas together and you broke out in hives."

I laughed at that memory myself. Liv didn't know I was allergic to wool. My baby was just trying to keep me warm.

She continued to talk to me, "I cried after that but you said it was the thought that counted. I miss those days when we were in college and we had nothing but each other."

She ran her fingertips over my face, "I never thought you would actually cheat on me. Everyone told me. Abby and Stephen told me over and over but I said not my Fitz. My Fitz would never do something to break my heart. Even after the video and the paternity suit, part of my heart said to not believe it. My Fitz loved me more than life itself. He would never do that to me."

She got up from the bed and sat back down in the chair, "I guess I never knew you. I left my Fitz at GWU. He never moved with us. I wish I could talk to you like I used to. I remember having a hard day at work and you would make it better. I really need you right now. Fitzy is an angry boy. He was angry before he was a teenager. He hates you and me for making him. Kami is lost. She hasn't declared a major. She says she is taking Poppy's advice and seeing where life takes her. She truly misses your father. Fitzy was close to him but not as close as Kami. When he got sick and couldn't travel, she begged me to let her see him but I couldn't afford it. She hates me for not taking more money from you. She says I am weak for still loving you. But no one can ever understand that you were the only person I ever gave my heart to. There is no recovery for that."

She held my lifeless hand in hers. A knock at the door startled me. A doctor walked in looking grim, "Hello, Olivia. How are you today?"

She stood, "Good. Just grooming him a little."

He placed his clipboard on the bed, "I know I mention this every time we talk but it's time to let him go. He will never wake up or recover. He has been brain dead for five years."

She looked at me and picked up my hand. She held it for a moment then looked at the doctor, "Okay. I guess it's time I finally let him go."

I dropped to my knees, "No baby. Never let me go. Please don't leave me, Liv."

Huck stood and pulled my shoulder, "She can't hear you."

I watched as the doctor pull the plug and leave the room. My wife kissed my lips one last time. She stayed until the life drained from my body.

Huck grabbed his keys, "Let's roll."

He drugged me away from there in a daze. As we sped through streets, I was numb. It was raining when we pulled up at a cemetery.

He nodded towards a hill. The cemetery looked familiar to me. I hadn't been there in a while. Once I reached the top, I knew where I was. This was where my mother was buried. Next to her, my father was buried. Next to him laid an open grave with a casket ready for burial.

Liv walked up the hill with someone who looked like a minister.

I turn back to Huck and yelled, "ARE YOU FUCKING KIDDING ME! NO ONE BUT MY WIFE CAME TO MY FUNERAL!"

He didn't answer because it was a rhetorical question. She was the only one that ever gave a damn about me. Even after everything I did, she flew me back home and buried me by my parents. She cried for me. I made her cry because of me and now she was crying for me.

I was soaked from the rain. She said her last goodbye and walked back to her car.

I ran back to Huck, "Send me back! I want to go home to my family."

He folded his arms, "Why?"

Frustrated, I yell, "Because they are my damn family! I want to go home." I sighed and took a deep breath, "Please send me home."

He handed me a piece of paper which miraculously didn't get wet, "Stephen is running a Ponzi Scheme and cheating investors out of their money. This is proof. There is also proof of Candice stealing your clients' file. Take all of this to the FBI. The rest is up to you. We may meet again but I sincerely hope not."

I put the paper in my pocket, "Okay." I stood tall, "Hit me with your best shot."

He shook his head silently and pulled something out of his pocket, "Not my style."

He blew dust in my face rendering me unconscious.

X X

I came to on the couch with my head and body hurting. So yeah we are back at the beginning of my story. I sat up and looked around the room. I was in our Chicago home.

I was still in my suit with a blanket thrown over me. I sat up and checked to make sure I was alive and not still dreaming. I swung my hand at the coffee table and it hurt like a muthafucker.

Yep, I was alive. I got up and started my search for my wife. I checked the bedroom but she was not there. The clock on the nightstand read 3 am.

I went to Kamila's room and saw my wife on the floor sleeping. I picked her up off the floor and carried her back into our room.

She woke up as I was placing her in the bed, "Wh-what's going on?" She looked at me strangely, "Fitz, what are you doing?"

I kissed my wife softly on the mouth. When I pulled back, I gazed into her eyes, "No more sleeping on Kami's floor. If you are afraid of me then I will sleep somewhere else until I can regain your trust. You and the baby need to be comfortable."

She fell back on the bed, "How did you find out about the baby?"

I kissed her cheek, "It doesn't matter. Right now, your health and wellbeing are what is important to me. There will be some major changes around here but you just rest right now. I will put some blinds on the window tomorrow to keep the sun out."

She watched as I change out of my suit and got ready for bed, "I picked up your suit from the cleaners and your tux is ready for the holiday party."

I quickly threw on my pajamas and walked back to her side of the bed. I grabbed her hands and kissed them, "I don't give a fuck about a suit or holiday party. Nothing matters to me but you, Kami and our son."

She smiled happily, "You think it's a boy?"

I kissed her forehead, "Yes baby I do. But even if it's a girl, I will love her no matter what."

I got up from the bed and walked back to Kamila's room. I gave my daughter a kiss on the forehead, "Good night, Princess. Daddy loves you so much."

I got Liv's pillow and blanket from the floor and walked back into our bedroom. I made a pallet on the floor on her side of the bed.

She sat up, "What are you doing?"

After I was done, I got on my knees taking her hand in mine, "I know I hurt you in more ways than one. I will work overtime at fixing my mistakes. The next time we have sex, it will be because you want me and not because I forced you. I will wait forever if I have to. You are the only woman I want. I have not been with anyone since I met you. I know people are out to destroy our happiness and I have not help things by being selfish but all that changes right here, right now. You are my wife and I love you more than life itself."

A tear fell from her eye, "I love you too, baby"

My inner self did a backflip. She called me baby again.

I pulled her face to me and gave her a passionate kiss. She opened wider allowing my tongue to explore her mouth. God, I miss kissing this woman.

I pulled back for air, "You need to rest, sweetie. I am on breakfast duty in the morning. I don't want you to get out of bed at all unless it is to use the restroom."

She sighed, "I have things to do tomorrow. It's Christmas Eve. I can't just lay up all day."

Damn, she is right.

An idea formed in my head, "I can help you run errands then. I have a few things to do in the morning but after that I will be your chauffeur all day."

She smiled, "Okay."

I kissed her again, "Good night, Livvie."

I bent down to kiss her stomach, "Good night, son. Daddy loves you too."


	6. Chapter 6

I woke up early the next morning. I researched some laws and things that I needed to know. Around 8 am, I called the law office. Even though today was Saturday, I knew security was on duty.

A man answered, "Security, this is Shawn speaking!"

Shawn was a cool guy, "Hey Shawn, this is Fitz Grant speaking. I need you to do a few things for me."

He was eager to help a senior partner, "Yes sir, Mr. Grant. Anything I can do to assist you is my job."

"Good, the first thing I want you to do is the remove the restraining order against my wife. I want her to feel welcome anytime she comes to the office."

"Yes sir, I am taking her off the list now."

I made a note of that, "Okay. Put my PA, Candice Evans, on the list and revoke all her passes and access to my files. If she steps one foot on the property, I want her arrested on-sight."

"Yes sir, I will send you an email when it is done."

"Good, unfortunately I will not be attending the party tonight but you have a safe holiday."

"You too, Mr. Grant."

I hung up the phone and moved to my next order of business.

I made my next call.

The phone was answered on the second ring, "Darvin's Furniture Store."

"Yes, my name is Fitzgerald Grant. Is there any way I could speak to your owner?"

A few minutes passed, a man said "This is Jeff, how can I help you?"

Looking at my wife's computer, "Jeff, I was on your website and I found some furniture I would like to buy but I need it delivered today. I am willing to pay extra for the inconvenience."

The man seemed stumped, "We don't normally do that sir."

Using my skills as a lawyer, "I understand that but my wife has bookmarked some things on her laptop that she likes in your store. I am willing to throw an extra two grand for delivery today. It can be after hours. I will throw another grand if you have someone who can install some blinds for me today as well."

Remember when I said that money was power.

He quickly changed his tune, "What would you like to order?"

I ordered a new couch, a new mattress set for our bedroom, complete bedroom set for our spare bedroom and they were going to bring me three sets of blinds for our bedroom window.

After that, I went to check on Kami. She was waking up as I entered the room, "Hey daddy."

My heart was overflowing with joy, "Hey Princess. How did you sleep?"

She nodded her head, "Good."

I picked her up from the bed, "Mommy is going to sleep late. You go brush your teeth and use the bathroom then come downstairs. Daddy will make you some breakfast."

"Okay, daddy."

She ran down the hall to the bathroom. I peeked in on Liv who was still sleeping. Once I got to the kitchen, I checked to see what we had in the refrigerator. I made a note to go grocery shopping.

As I was taking ingredients out of fridge, I got the email that my PA was been block from the building and my files.

Kami came in and walked over to me. I picked her up and kissed her cheek, "What do you want for breakfast?"

She smiled, "Ice cream!"

I sighed as I remember the time she asked for ice cream for breakfast. I yelled at Liv and demanded she give it to her. Not anymore.

In my stern father voice, "No, Kamila. You will eat something healthy for breakfast. Now what do you want?"

I only called her Kamila when I am serious and she knew it.

In a baby voice, "Cereal?"

"Okay." I kissed her cheek, "Daddy still loves you."

I put her down and she sat at the table. I made her nice bowl of cereal. I sat down next to her as she started eating. I watched in awe as my baby acted like a big girl.

I realized that I never had a conversation with my own child. I was actually quite nervous, "Did you have fun yesterday?"

She nodded her head, "I got to see a lot of planets and the sun. We can't go to the sun because we will burn up and die."

I laughed at her, "Really? What else did you learn?"

She thought for a minute, "Pluto used to be a planet but it's not anymore."

I never realized how smart she was, "Did you do anything cool?"

She put down her spoon and waved her hands, "I floated like I was in space. Poppy said he was too old to do it."

I saw the moment she realized what she said and who she was talking to. I kissed her cheek, "It's okay, Kami-cakes. I know you love your Poppy. I won't make him stop seeing you."

She looked like an innocent four-year old, "I like talking to him."

I chuckled at her doe eyes like her mother, "Where has Poppy taken you?"

She started counting on her fingers, "Riding horses, to see race cars, football game, baseball game, basketball game. He took me to see a boat race and it was so cool. Poppy is funny. We see the parades all the time. I like when the river is green."

I was speechless. I didn't know my father did all of that with her. I cleared my throat, "Kami, do you know where Poppy is now?"

She started back eating her cereal, "Yeah. He is at the cracker hotel."

I frowned in confusion, "Cracker hotel? What is that?"

She rolled her eyes like talking to me was exasperating, "You know the red box crackers. R-r-? I can't say the word."

It took me a minute but I finally understood, "Is Poppy at the Ritz?"

She clapped, "Yeah, mommy always puts him there."

I got up from the table, "Finish your breakfast. I need to make mommy something to eat then you and I need to run some errands."

I put Liv's bread in the toaster and poured her some juice. Once her toast was done, I spread strawberry jelly on top and placed the food and juice on a tray table.

I made a note to buy my wife some flowers. She loved calla lilies. I was going to get her some while I was out with Kami.

I told Kami that I would be back and carried the food up to our bedroom. When I open the door, Liv was still sleeping. I set the tray on the floor and stared at her sleeping for a little while.

It was hard to believe that she was mine. This woman was my life. My everything. I pushed the hair back from her face and she stirred a bit.

I rubbed her tenderly and spoke softly, "Baby, wake up. You need to eat some food."

She rolled over towards me and frowned, "Not really hungry. It hard to keep food down."

I put my hand on her stomach, "I know, sweetie but the baby needs food and you need to stay hydrated."

She accepted my reasoning and sat up in the bed.

I placed the tray in her lap, "It's only toast but it's still food."

"Thank you."

I looked around the room, "Where are your prenatal vitamins and iron pills?"

She shook her head, "I didn't have time to get them."

I took my phone out of my pocket, "I will add that to my list."

She looked confused, "What list?"

I put my phone back into my pocket and gave my wife my undivided attention, "Kami and I have some errands to run. I made a list. We should be gone at the most 2 hours. I will check in with you every 30 minutes to make sure you are okay. If you need anything, don't hesitate to call me. I don't care what it is. If you feel lonely or you want me to come back home, call me and I will drop everything for you. That goes for every day."

She nodded her head and bit her toast. After a few bites, she looked lost in thought, "Can I ask you something?"

I pushed a few strains of hair behind her ear, "You can ask me anything, baby."

She looked at me with fear and apprehension, "I want an honest answer. Even if the answer is yes, I still want the truth."

"I promise."

She took a deep breath, "Did you or have you slept with Candice?"

I felt awful for making my wife ever question my love for her.

I moved her tray back to the floor and took both of her hands in mine. I looked her dead in her eyes, "No. I have never cheated on you. Like I said last night, there has been no one since I met you. I am sorry for even looking at her. I am more than happy right here at home. You are everything to me and I promise that as long as I draw breath on this earth, you will never again question my love for you."

She stared into my eyes searching for the truth, "I believe you."

I pulled her into a kiss, "I love only you. I love being your baby."

She laughed into my mouth, "I love you being my baby."

I pulled back and gave her back her tray, "Eat. I need you and Baby Grant to be healthy. By the way, who is cooking dinner tomorrow?"

She made a sound while drinking her juice. She swallowed and answered, "I am. Abby and Wolverine are coming. I invited Stephen. He said he couldn't make it. He was visiting family."

I shook my head, "Stephen is not allowed in this house anymore. I will explain everything later. Give me your grocery list. I will come back and take you grocery shopping when you are ready."

She pointed to her dresser, "My list is on my phone."

I got her phone and noticed her screensaver was an old family photo of the three of them. Kami was 2. I smiled, "I guess we need new family pictures before and after the baby."

She took her phone and pulled up her list, "You are not upset about having another baby?"

I shook my head, "Of course not. It's an anniversary and Christmas present all in one."

She emailed me her list, "I guess you did remember."

If only she knew. I laughed a little, "Yeah, I remembered after the fact. It is just one of the many things I will make up to you. But do know that marrying you was the best thing I ever did."

A little voice yelled, "Daddyyyyy!"

Liv laughed, "Uh oh, somebody wants her daddy."

I yelled back, "Coming, Kami-cakes!" I gave my wife a kiss, "Finish eating while I dress her. I will be back to get your tray and then you will rest until we get back home."

She nodded and kissed me one more time.

X X

I got Kami in her car seat. I took Liv's Lexus SUV because Kami's car seat was already in there and I was ashamed to say I didn't know how to put it in my car. But I will order one to keep in my car. She was my responsibility too.

I gave Kami her IPad when I got in the car, "Watch a movie, baby. Daddy has to make some calls but I am not ignoring you. Call my name if you need something."

She nodded her head and started her movie. I didn't even know what she was watching because I didn't know what movies Liv had on that thing.

Yeah that was me: the absent father. I provided my daughter with everything she needed except for an attentive father.

I made several calls on the way to the florist. I called Brenda, my administrative assistant, to help me out. After the promise of a raise, she agreed. Like I said before, Brenda was good at her job.

We got to the florist and I got my Kami-cakes out of the car. Before putting my phone in my pocket, I texted my wife.

 **Me: hey, how are you and baby grant doing?**

A few seconds later, she responded.

 **Liv: I just threw up my breakfast. I am going to try to relax in a bubble bath.**

The thought of my wife's naked body in water was making me hard. I had to change my thoughts before I walked in the florist with a hard-on.

 **Me: I am sorry you feel bad. Try to rest and I will give you a massage later to night. Love you sweetie.**

 **Liv: That sounds amazing. Love you too baby.**

My heart was dancing all over my body. I loved when she called me baby.

Kami and I entered the florist. A young girl, maybe 20, came around the counter, she smiled, "Can I help you with something?"

Something about the way she was looking at me was rubbing me the wrong way. I responded because I was in a hurry, "Yes, do you have any calla lilies?"

She motioned for us to follow her. I was holding Kami's hand so she didn't grab anything. I knew that much about my child. Score one point for me.

The girl stopped in front of the calla lilies, "These are all we have."

I counted them and it looked like 3 dozen. They were beautiful and fresh, "I will take them all. Can you put them in 3 different vases and package them so they won't fall over in the car?"

The girl walked off and did what I asked. Brenda was texting me and asking me various questions. Some I knew the answers to, others I didn't. She called me sad.

Kami and I were sitting in a chair by the door. I was bouncing her on my knee while we were waiting.

After 20 minutes, the florist came from the back with my boxes. She was ringing me up, "Would you like a card for each one? That way you won't mix up who they are for. My brother always writes on the card when he sends me flowers. You could write a special message to your sisters or mother or whomever they are for."

Un-fucking-believable. I was there with my daughter and a damn wedding ring on my finger and she was hitting on me. I signed my credit card receipt, "That's okay. All 3 are for my wife. I don't need to write on a card. I can just tell her over and over how much I love her."

Boom!

I got Kami and the flowers then we head back to the car. I headed to the drug store to pick up Liv's vitamins. Then I had one more stop to make. I was anxious about my next stop. It's been long overdue but I know it was going to feel good.

I pulled up outside of the building and the valet attendant came for my car. I picked Kami up and walked towards the front desk.

I waited in line behind a few people before it was finally my turn.

I walked up to the counter and an older man says, "Welcome to the Ritz-Carlton of Chicago. How may I help you?"

Kami laughed in my ear, "Like the cracker, daddy."

Yeah, simple shit is funny to a four-year old.

I turned back to the guy, "You have someone here under name Fitzgerald Grant. I know you can't give me his room number. Can you call him and tell him that his granddaughter is here to see him?"

The man nodded and picked up the phone. He relayed the message and stopped to asks, "What is the child's name?"

Evidently my father wanted proof. Luckily Kami loved to tell people her name. She yelled, "Kamila Eliana Grant!"

Yeah, my princess says her full name.

The man talked to my father. When satisfied, he hung up and said to me, "He is in room 523. He says to bring her up."

I nodded, "Thank you."

Kami and I headed for the elevators. She wormed in my arms so I put her down. She pressed the up button. When the doors opened, we got inside. She pressed '5' on the elevator wall.

She answered my unspoken question, "Mommy, brang me here to see Poppy a lot of times."

My emotions were all over the place. God, I love my wife.

When the doors opened on the fifth floor, Kami and I walked out.

Kami was looking at the numbers on the outside of the doors, "What's the number again, Daddy?"

I said, "5-2-3, honey."

She repeated the numbers like a mantra. She found the door and knocked. When my dad opened it, she yelled, "Poppy!"

My dad bent down to pick her up. He still hadn't seen me standing off to the side, "Poppy's baby is here bright and early."

He turned and finally saw me. The shocked look on his face said he'd seen a ghost. Yeah, I been there a few times myself.

I stood tall in full view, "Hey, Dad. Merry Christmas!"

My father actually started crying which made me start crying. While still holding Kami, my dad pulled me into a hug, "This is the best Christmas present I could have asked for."

I hugged my dad tighter like I am scared he was going to slip away, "I'm sorry dad. I missed you."

My dad eventually let me go. He touched my face trying to make sure I was real, "The past doesn't matter, son. All the matters is right now. Come inside."

We walked into the hotel room and Kami went crazy when she saw presents on the bed. She talked her Poppy into letting her open one. It was an American Girl doll name Kendall.

My baby being the brain child she was, "Where are the rest of her clothes?"

My dad and I laughed. He pointed to her other presents, "There may be a few wrapped up over there."

My daughter got excited, "Is one of them a space suit?"

He sighed sadly, "No, they have one at the toy store on the other side of town. I was going to go and get it today."

I put my hand on my dad's shoulder, "Let's go and get it now. Pack all your stuff because you are staying at the house with us. I am sure Kami-cakes wants her Poppy to spend Christmas morning with her."

Kami yelled and clapped. Then she danced around the room with her doll.

I kissed my father on the cheek, "I want her Poppy to be there too."

My dad hugged me again. It was one of the best feelings in the world.

While my dad packed his stuff with Kami's help (actually she was mostly in the way), I touched basis with Brenda. I called my partners at the firm and I checked on my wife.

 **Me: Baby, are you okay? Did you enjoy your bath?**

 **Liv: I am getting dressed now. I need to straighten up the kitchen before we leave.**

 **Me: NO! You will do no such thing. I will do it when I get back. Get dressed and watch TV. I have one more stop then we will be home.**

 **Liv: Okay, I will just lay up like a fat cat and watch TV. Lol**

 **Me :) Exactly. Baby Grant needs his mommy to rest. I Love you.**

 **Liv: You have said 'I love you' more times today than you have in a whole year.**

 **Me: *** **heartbroken** *** I know and I am sorry. I can never apologize to you enough. I love you. I will say it until you get tired of hearing it and I will still say.**

 **Liv: lol. I will never get tired of it.**

 **Me: Good cuz your Fitz is back and he is never leaving again.**

 **Liv: I always knew he would return.**

 **Me: Love you. Rest. I will check on you later. Call me if you need me.**

 **Liv: Love you too, baby.**

I put my phone in my pocket as my father finished up. He looked at me, "Is everything ok?"

I nodded my head, "Yeah, I was just checking on Liv. I am making her rest today."

He seemed genuinely concerned, "Is she okay? She's not sick or anything."

I loved his concern for my wife, "No, she's pregnant and I haven't been involved in our day to day life as I should but that is changing. I don't want her taking on too many responsibilities anymore."

My dad picked up his suitcase off the bed, "I figured something like that was going on. Whenever I would ask about you, she had a look on her face like she was trying to hold on to hope. I am glad things are getting better for you guys. Congratulations on the new baby."

"Thanks dad."

Kami grabbed the suitcase from dad's hand to roll it out of the room, "Come on, toy store!"

X X

After the valet brought Liv's truck around, he helped load my dad's luggage and presents in the back. I tipped him handsomely and we headed to the toy store.

Kami pulled him through the store asking for everything. My father told her that she could only get two things. I scouted the store with them but basically let them enjoy their bond. It was nice to watch them interact with each other. We walked down a few aisles when something caught my attention. I told my dad that I was checking out something. I walked over to the area that said 'X-Men.'

A salesgirl walked up. She was every bit of a teenager. Probably making some holiday money, "Can I help you find anything in particular, sir?"

I used to complain about being called sir. It made me feel old. But I understood that it was mostly a sign of respect so I learned to let it go.

I pointed to their display, "I know a little boy who is crazy about Wolverine. I want to buy him some things but I was wondering if the mask came in adult sizes."

The salesgirl came through for me. We found all kinds of Wolverine toys and whatnots. I got so much stuff that she had to bring me a shopping cart.

I finally caught up with dad and Kami. We checked out the store and against my father's wishes, I paid for everything. He will get all the credit but I wanted to do that for him.

After loading everything up in the car, I called Liv instead of texting her.

She answered on the third ring, "Hey you!"

I smiled as I started the car, "Hey, we are on our way home. Sorry it took so long but I think you will let it slide once you see everything."

She spoke in a seductive whisper, "Mr. Grant, what have you been up to?"

I loved that voice, "You will just have to wait and see. Be downstairs on the couch. I hope you are ready to go to the store."

She huffed, "I am. I hate sitting around doing nothing. I am bored. I miss you."

"Baby, I told you to call me. I would have come home if I had known."

She used her baby voice, "I didn't want to bother you."

I knew it was going to take some time for her to see that her needing me was not a bother, "We have a lot to work on. Just sit back and I'll be home as soon as possible."

"Okay."

"I love you, sweetie."

She laughed, "I love you too baby."

On the drive home, I went over my evening plans with my dad. He agreed to stay at the house so that the furniture people could deliver everything that I ordered. Liv and I would purchase bedding and other things she wanted for the house. I talked my father into staying in town for a while. He had nothing at home for him and he only stay a little while to keep me from getting suspicious. I might sound childish but I wanted my father here as long as possible. Hopefully Liv would agree to him moving in. If not, I could get him an apartment close by.

We pulled up in the driveway 25 minutes later. Liv came outside when she heard the garage door open. She had a 'what the fucking fuck is going on' look on her face when she saw my father.

I smiled as I hopped out the car, "Look who I picked up from the Ritz today."

My wife was looking from me to Big Jerry. She was not sure what to do or expect.

Big Jerry gave her a hug and whispered something in her ear. Whatever it was, it relaxed her. I got Kami out of the car and she ran to her mom.

"Mommy, we got all this stuff from the store."

Liv looked into the back when I open the trunk, "I can see that you and daddy have been busy today."

Kami was bouncing from sugar in the candy I gave her in the store, "Poppy helped too. I told daddy about the cracker hotel. Poppy will be here for Christmas."

I grabbed a bag and walked up to my wife. I kissed her on the cheek, "You are beautiful, baby."

She was wearing her grey sweater dress with black tight and black winter boots that went up to her knees. I hadn't seen her in anything but scrubs for a while so this was a nice change.

She smoothed her dress, "Thank you. Just something I threw on." She looked back at my father talking to Kami then back at me. She was humble and apologetic, "I'm sorry I never told you that I have been in touch with your father."

I motioned my head towards the house. She followed me inside. I put my bags on the kitchen table. Once my hands are empty, I pulled her into a hug and whispered in her ear, "Forgiveness is a two-way street. I am happy that you reached out to him and allowed him to have a relationship with Kami. I can't make up for years lost but we have now. I want to get to know my father for the man he is. I've invited him to stay for a while. I hope that is okay."

She kissed my cheek, "Poppy is always welcome here. He can stay forever if he wants."

God, I love this woman.

She pulled back from my face as a thought enter her mind, "We don't have the spare room set up."

I chuckled, "I already worked that out. We have four rooms. He can have the spare and we can work on the nursery for Ryan."

She scrunched her face, "Who is Ryan?"

I put my hand over her stomach, "Our son."

I gave my wife a sensual kiss before I helped my dad bring the bags from the car. After sitting a vase filled with calla lilies in the kitchen, bedroom and living room, Kami, Liv and I headed to the grocery store.

X X

We walked through the grocery store getting everything on Liv's list and things I felt she needed for a happy pregnancy.

We went to the juice section and I grabbed orange, carrot, beet root, peach and strawberry juice.

Liv stood watching me, "What is all of this juice for?"

I pointed to her stomach, "For you and Ryan. I read all of this is good for pregnancy."

She pointed towards Kami who was sitting in the front of the cart dancing to a tune in her head, "I didn't drink all of that with her."

I walked closer to her, "We couldn't afford all of this with her. We are in a better financially than we were then. We can give this baby things we couldn't give her."

She took my hand, "We had more than enough because we had each other. If we had to struggle again like before, this baby would be okay. I just need you to be there."

I kissed her cheek, "I will make every appointment and anything else you need me to attend. I will be there when our son is born."

"You are so sure this is a boy? I am only eight weeks pregnant. It's too early."

I looked into her beautiful eyes, "I promised you honesty and I will explain everything later. I had a come to Jesus moment or something. I really don't know how to explain it but I just know he is a boy. He also likes the name Ryan."

She put her hands on my face, "Okay. I trust you. We will call him Ryan."

Kami picked this moment to listen to us talking and yelled, "Ryan! Ryan!" She chanted it over and over.

Yeah I may have given her too much sugar. Lesson learned.

Liv was giving me the eye. Yeah, I fucked up.

I shrugged, "Sorry. I will monitor sugar intake from now on."

I pushed the cart to the next aisle. Kami started yelling for cookies.

I was trying to be the adult, "No, we already got chips for you. You don't need any cookies."

She folded her arms and pouted, "Mean daddy!"

That hurt like hell. My baby knew how to break my heart.

Just when I was about to give in, Liv stopped me, "Don't even think about it. You said your peace and now move on."

I pulled her to the side so Kami couldn't hear us. I whispered, "She called me mean."

She scoffed and walked back to Kami, "Tell daddy you are sorry. We do not call people names."

Still pouting, Kami mumbled, "Sorry."

Yeah right. I'd be a fool to fucking believe she meant that shit.

Liv turned back to me, "You are the parent. She is the child. You are not here to be her friend. She will not like you all the time. She doesn't like me all the time. You told her no and that should be the end of the discussion. It's called parenting. Let's go."

She pushed the cart down the aisle. I took it from her after I got my head back into the game. I had my hand on wife's hip as we walked around the store.

"Why are you cooking if food makes you nauseous?"

She smiled, "Who else is going to cook? You or Abby. Neither of you can boil water."

I squeezed her hip tighter, "I can learn. I will help you cook."

She hip-checked me, "You just want to taste the food."

"You are an amazing cook."

My phone rung and Liv looked at me.

I took it out of my pocket and saw it was my dad calling, "I need to take this, baby."

She pushed Kami on and I answered, "Yeah, dad."

"The guys are here with the furniture. What do you want me to tell them?"

I looked at my watch and saw that it was only noon, "The new mattress goes in the master bedroom. The old mattress goes in the guest bedroom. We've only had it a year. They will take the old couch away and you can set up the guest room anyway you want. Blinds are for the master bedroom."

"Ok son."

I caught up with Liv as she was finishing her list. We checked out and she laughed when I refused to let her help me put the food on the conveyor belt. I was very attentive to my wife throughout the whole process.

After that, we went to the home décor store.

I had never heard of a duvet until my wife drug me all over the fucking store trying to find the right ones to match everything. I had never heard of a valance but we definitely _needed_ one of those for the guest room. We were in the store so freaking long, Kami fell asleep. The salesgirl and my wife talked what seemed to me to be a different language.

Do you know what the fuck I did? I smiled. I kissed and loved on my wife. I gave my opinion when she asked and I carried my daughter when she got tired. I basically loved spending time with my wife.

We went home and I ordered some food on the way after calling dad to see what he wanted. Liv was over the moon ecstatic about the couch, new furniture and especially the blinds. She took a nap on the new mattress after she ate her lunch. I wrapped presents and talked with my dad. We watched football and just bonded.

Liv woke up and did some prep in the kitchen. She showed me how to inject and season the turkey that was being deep fried tomorrow. I helped her anyway I could.

Liv was making her famous dressing when I came up behind her and put my hands on her stomach, "How is the baby treating you?"

She leaned her head back on my shoulder, "Fine. At least I am keeping my food down."

I kissed her neck, "That's good."

I just held her while she worked. I could see dad and Kami talking in the living room because the house had an open floor plan.

Liv finished and turned in my arm. She put her arms around my neck and kissed me, "Thank you for today. It's nice to see my Fitz again."

I kissed her nose, "I told you. I am here to stay."

She placed her forehead on mine, "You didn't even look at the other women trying to catch your eye today."

I pulled back and frowned, "What women?"

"The check-out girl at the grocery store. Two shoppers in the décor store. Even the hostess when we went to get the food. They kept checking you out trying to get your attention."

I squeezed her ass cheek, "I only have eyes for you. You love me unconditionally and I will love you the same way. I didn't notice any of those women because you were the only thing that mattered. Why should I waste my time with fake bitches when I have a real queen at home?"

She kissed me and I got lost in the sweetness that was her mouth. Part of me wanted to put her on the counter and eat her pussy till she couldn't feel her legs. But I couldn't. I was still working to regain her trust.

She put Kami to bed and turned in early herself. I wanted to make good on my promise of a massage but she told me to stay and spend time with my dad some more. He went to bed around 10. I put the toys out for Kami from Santa and then I went into the master bedroom.

I stood over my wife as I watched her sleep peacefully. I thought about last night and my journey which seemed like it was ages ago.

I looked towards the ceiling, "I hope I am doing okay so far." I pointed to the windows, "I got the blinds like she wanted. I got the couch and everything else she asked for. I know none of those mean much to her but I am just making up for things I ignored. She is all I need. Making her happy is making me happy. I just hope it's enough to change the future."

I took my place on my pallet on the floor. I was honoring my word. I would not be back in our bed until she invited me back. Before I laid down, I kissed her cheek, "Love you, Livvie."

Then I fell asleep.


	7. Chapter 7

I rolled over on my back on the carpeted floor. Sunlight was shining through the window. Liv had fixed the new blinds so that light would come in but not shine directly on the bed.

I realized that it was Christmas Day.

The first thing I felt was nostalgia. Yep, I was learning to be more in touch with my emotions. If that makes me a pussy, then so what.

The second thing I felt was pain in my gut. "Ow!"

Liv yelled sorry as she stepped on my stomach running to the bathroom.

I rolled over in pain cursing under my breath. I heard her throwing up and I pushed my own pain aside to check on her.

I only had strength enough to crawl but that helped put me on her level since her head was in the toilet bowl, "Are you okay sweetie?"

She groaned as stuff shot out of her mouth, "Does it look like I am okay?"

I decided to be quiet and stop asking stupid questions. I thought back to her pregnancy and birth with Kami. There were some funny moments. I actually chuckled out loud which earned me a death glare from Liv.

After a few minutes of dry heaving, I cleaned her face and placed a cool wash cloth on her back. She brushed her teeth and rinsed out her mouth.

We walked back into the bedroom. The clock said 6 am. I was about to get back on the floor when Liv shocked me by taking my hand, "Can you hold me in the bed?"

Fuck yeah! Actually that's what I wanted to say. But what I really said, "Yes baby. Anything for you." Smoother, right? I know.

I climbed in bed first then pulled her into my chest. I wrapped my arms around her while she rested her head on my shoulder.

She pinched my forearm playfully, "What was so funny in the bathroom?"

I laughed which earned me another pinch, "Ow! Sorry! I was just thinking about your pregnancy with Kami. You had some rough moods swings."

She started laughing too, "Yeah, I would be so tired and exhausted but I couldn't go to sleep then I would yell at you like it was your fault."

I kissed her neck, "Then after five minutes, you would come where I was studying and curl into my lap. You would fall asleep in no time."

She rubbed my arm, "I guess I am clingy when I am pregnant."

I gripped her tighter, "It's okay. You can be clingy all you want. If you want me to hold you night and day, then I will."

She sat up quickly and reached into the drawer of her nightstand. She pulled out a paper and handed it to me, "This was part of the anniversary celebration you missed."

My breath caught in my throat when I saw the sonogram, "He is beautiful."

"Baby, it is just a little dot now."

I pulled her back to me, "I know but he's our dot and we made-" I stopped short as I remembered the way I treated her that night he was conceived. I put my hands on her stomach and my mouth by her ear, "I will never treat you like you are nothing more than a warm body to me ever again. You are my priority not my option."

She spoke softly, "What made you change?"

I promised her honest and so I told her about my dream. I told her about Harrison, Quinn, Mellie and Huck. She laughed a lot, mostly at my expense but she listened.

When I came to the end, I told her, "You have always been the root to my tree. You kept me grounded and gave me structure. Nothing or no one else matters but you."

She nodded her head, "What are you going to do about Stephen and Candice?"

"Their day of reckoning will be Tuesday. Today and tomorrow my focus is solely on my family. I cannot wait for you to see your Christmas surprise."

Her mouth opened in anticipation, "I want it now! Please, please can I have it now!"

I moved from behind her to get out of bed, "Fine, you big baby."

She stuck her tongue out at me and I threw the pillow at her face. I walked downstairs to get her two presents from under the tree. It was almost 7. Kami was only four and still didn't understand Christmas so we didn't have to worry about her waking up early.

I made it back to the bedroom and Liv was propped up on a pillow, "Hell no. I am not about to be replaced by a pillow. Move it, woman."

She threw it at me, "You are such a caveman sometimes. I was just waiting for your return."

I took my place back behind her, "You love my caveman."

"I do especially when you talk dirty to me."

I squeezed my eyes shut to think of anything else to keep me from getting hard.

I could imagine my face had a look of pain because Liv asked, "Are you trying to fart or something?"

That killed it. I looked at her, "You always think I am trying to fart."

"Because you always are. You fart in your sleep."

I pointed to her, "You said it was normal."

She burst out laughing, "It is but doesn't mean I want to smell it."

Faking hurt and pouting, "Fine. I guess you don't want your present."

She kissed my lip, "Who is the big baby now? Looking like Kami when she doesn't get her way."

I handed her the first gift which is an envelope, "Kami looks like you anyway. Ryan is going to look like me."

She opened her gift, "If you say so."

I saw the shift on her face as she read through all the papers. I knew this was what she wanted more than anything. I waited for the realization to hit her.

Tears started streaming from her eyes. She shook her head in disbelief, "I can't believe you did this for me."

That raise to Brenda was worth it. Brenda found her partner Cyrus Beene and he sent over the information about the grant they were working on. I used my high society connection and spoke with the Deputy Mayor who got the Mayor to sign the required form saying that he would back the Alzheimer's study if it comes to Chicago. Then I asked several people to contribute to the study including my partners. We raised over $2 million yesterday with a promise of more to come when the test trials start. The final page is a letter from the research company approving the study and grant.

I kissed her temple, "This is what you wanted, right? Your clinic will be recognized as having the latest product and medicine to fight Alzheimer's. People will come from everywhere."

Still in disbelief, "I can't believe you did this for me."

"You gave up medical school to be the breadwinner for this family. I am where I am because of your sacrifice. Helping to give you what you want is the least I could do. You deserve this and more."

She looked into my eyes, "How did you do it? It was Christmas Eve."

I shrugged, "It was mostly Brenda. She is good at her job. You'd be surprised how many high positioned people have been affected by Alzheimer's including the Deputy Mayor. He made most of the calls and then Brenda called the lady that approves the grants at home. She told her what I was doing and why. She named several well-known and respected people who are looking to back the project and possibly more. She approved it on the spot."

She looked at the paper in her hand, "You always said that money equals power."

I did. But I was an asshole when I said that to her. I tilted her chin up, "I am learning that power can be used for both good and evil. From now on, I work for the good side."

She scoffed, "Still a nerd."

I put the other present in her lap, "Last one for the day."

She opened the wrapped gift, "What do you mean for the day?"

I nibbled her ear, "I plan on spoiling you for the rest of our life."

She squealed as she pulled out a lingerie set, "What is this?"

I had to admit, it was scandalous. "I had bought that for you a while back. I was afraid to give it to you because it was not your normal night wear."

She stared at it, "Fitz I can't wear this here. Kami might wake up plus we have your dad here. When will I get to wear this?"

I grabbed the gift box from her lap and dug in it, "Woman, you never finished opening it."

She snatched the box from my hand making me laugh at her mean face, "It's my gift, man!"

I raised my hand in surrender, "Yes, ma'am". She elbows me in the stomach.

She pulled out some more papers, "What is all of this now?"

I put my hand over my stomach for protection, "You have been violent this morning. But anyway, that you have in your hand, my beautiful wife, is a long overdue honeymoon to Jamaica. We will stay at the Grand Palladium Resort for a week. Then we will fly to Puerto Rico where we will meet dad and Kami and have a nice family vacation."

She launched into my arms screaming, "Oh my god! This is amazing. I get you for two whole weeks."

I realized how little time I gave her before, "Yeah baby. When we get back, I promise to give you more of my time too. Nothing comes before you."

A tiny knock came at the door, "Mommy!"

She wiped her face, "Come in, Kami-cakes!"

Sleepy eyed Kami came into the room. She hopped on the bed and crawled into her mother's lap, "Morning, mommy."

Liv kissed her head, "Morning baby."

I looked around to check the scene. I hit my head on the headboard which hurt like a muthafucker by the way.

Liv looked at me like I was crazy, "What are you doing?"

"Just checking to see if I was invisible. I didn't get a good morning daddy or nothing."

She rolled her eyes at me, "You are so sad." She shook Kami, "Did you say good morning to daddy?"

Kami sat up and opened her eyes evidently seeing me for the first time, "Morning Daddy!"

I got her as she tried to crawl into my lap, "Morning baby. Daddy's princess!"

Liv turned to make room for Kami, "She's not fully awake. She is not used to you being home on a Sunday morning. Give her time to adjust."

My baby rested her head on my chest, "I love being home like this."

Liv rubbed Kami's back, "I need to get up and start dinner. Kami, can you go see if Poppy is awake? Then we can see all of the toys Santa brought you."

That woke her ass up. She jumped out of my lap like her ass was on fire.

We all went downstairs and Kami tore into her toys and presents like she was a tornado. Liv was definitely the queen of the house. Kami didn't try to pull any crap with her. Kami had her Poppy wrapped around her pinky finger and he was happy to be there.

He was excited about the family trip. I chose Puerto Rico because he nor Kami had a passport. I will fix that soon as we get back home. Speaking of home, Dad had agreed to move in. He will fly back to Maryland to pack for the trip then we will have some movers clean out the house. He was ready to let go of the past and embrace the future.

Liv's gift to me really touched my soul. She handed me the box and sat in my lap, "I know I usually buy you something fancy for work like a silk tie or a suit or watch. For some reason, I knew this year would be different. I ordered this before I knew I was pregnant. I guess I had an angel guiding me too."

I couldn't wait any longer. I opened the package to find a diecast model car. It was a 2016 yellow Camaro with the black stripe. I chuckled, "It looks likes Bumblebee from _Transformers_."

"Yeah, I know you liked that car. But I remembered when I was pregnant with Kami, you said you want a son so that you could build model cars with him. You wanted to have a collection and it would be bonding time for the two of you. I wanted to give you the first car to start your collection."

God this woman knew how to hit me right in my heart. I remembered saying that but I haven't really thought about it after we found out Kami was a girl.

I bent down towards her stomach, "Daddy is waiting for you to come out so we can build this together."

This had been the best Christmas I had in a really long time.

X X

I kept my word and helped Liv in the kitchen. I did not know we had an indoor turkey fryer. Hmm. Learn something new every day.

I think Kami had opened every single toy and played with them each for about 5 seconds. Today she was dressed up as a police officer and kept arresting her Poppy.

Liv held up the spoon for me to sample her gravy, "What do you think?"

I tasted, "Salt."

She kissed me, "Thank you baby."

I was her official taster since food turned her stomach. This honesty thing took some getting used to. She loved that I can be open with her. No secrets. I took full responsibility for opening the door for Stephen to enter our relationship. Trust me, that door was sealed shut.

Her phone rung on the counter, "Hey Abby!"

I was listening to her end of the conversation.

"Okay. See you in five."

She turned to me, "Abby and Wolverine will be here in five minutes."

Normally I would scoff and roll my eyes but this was a new me. I kissed her head, "I will be back."

I went into my office and got Wolverine's toys. I know his name was Noah but if he wanted to be called Wolverine then that was what I was going to call him.

I put on my Wolverine mask and claws. The doorbell rung and Liv yelled for me, "They are here, Fitz!"

I grabbed the bag of gifts and met Liv as she was opening the door.

Liv hugged Abby, "Merry Christmas!"

Abby returned the sentiment.

Wolverine walked in and I got on my knees at his level. I growled and said, "Hey Wolverine!"

He growled back.

I growled again until we both ended up on the floor howling like fucking banshees.

We eventually stopped and stood back up. I handed him the bag of toys, "I got these for you, buddy. From Wolverine to Wolverine."

He hugged my leg and took the bag to the living room. Kami volunteered to help him open his toys. She wanted to be helpful. (Yeah, Right!)

I took off my mask and faced Liv and Abby who were looking like I had lost my mind. I kissed Abby's cheek, "Merry Christmas!"

I turned and went back to the kitchen because I heard the stove beeping. Liv came and helped me take the dressing out. She put her cornbread muffins in. I checked the timer on the turkey fryer. 20 minutes.

We got into a groove organizing everything. Abby came into the kitchen and talked to Liv. She was upset because Wolverine's dad was with his wife and kids. I wanted to scream 'you fucked a married man' but that would be petty of me.

Liv asked me to pour her some juice and being the good husband I was, I did. I poured her some peach juice. It looked so good, I poured me some too.

I was drinking my juice when I felt a pull on my leg. I looked down and to see Wolverine standing next to me. He raised his arms for me to pick him up.

Ok, I will be real with you guys. Last time I picked up 'Little Junior Son of a Bitch' he kicked me in the nuts. I wanted to fuck him up but I kept saying I couldn't fight a kid.

So I was weary as I picked him up and put him on my hip. He pointed to my juice.

I understood but I still asked to be sure, "You want some juice."

He shook his head yeah.

I sat him on the counter so I could see his face or his eyes behind the mask as we talked, "You want it in your bowl or a cup."

He looked at my glass and mumbled so soft I can barely hear him, " _cup."_

I was floored because this was my first time hearing him speak. I found one of Kami's sippy cups in the cabinet, "I know it's pink but don't let that upset you, buddy. Real men wear pink okay."

The kid was smiling and shaking his head like I was funny. Well he is three so maybe I was.

He pointed to his face as I gave him the cup. He said, " _off."_

"You want your mask off?"

He nodded his head.

I peeled his mask off and he started drinking his juice. He was a handsome boy. He had blue eyes and his mother's red hair. It was long and in a ponytail making him look like a girl but who was I to judge.

"You like the juice, Wolverine?"

He stopped drinking and said to me, " _Name."_

It took me a minute to realize he was asking my name, "I'm Fitz. Is your name Wolverine?"

He shook his head no and pointed to the mask.

Then I understood, "You are Wolverine when you wear the mask?"

He shook his head yeah.

I was starting to like this kid, "Are you Noah now? Just like I am Fitz now?"

He nodded his head yeah again.

Kami ran into the kitchen, "Come on, Wolverine. I want to arrest you."

I took my father stance, "He is only Wolverine when he is wearing his mask. Right now, he is Noah. Okay."

She nodded, "Okay, Daddy. Come on, Noah."

I picked him up off the counter and he ran after her with his juice in hand. I turned to see both Liv and Abby in tears.

I was confused, "What?"

Abby shook her head and wiped her face, "I need to use the restroom."

She left the kitchen and I was still confused.

Liv walked towards me and put her arm around my neck. I held her close to me, "Did I do something wrong?"

She shook her head no, "Abby has taken him to several therapists and they all say that he is going through a phase. He doesn't talk to anyone besides Abby. He never takes his mask off. You reached him on a level that no one else could. You are amazing."

I kissed her neck, "He is a cute kid even if he does need a haircut."

She laughed, "Abby has tried but he just screamed the whole time. Maybe Big Wolverine could help with that."

"Anything for you, baby."

X X

Noah shocked us when he wanted to sit at the table with everyone else instead of eating on the floor like a dog. Yeah, I still fucking hate Abby. She objected to my marriage but her kid was cute.

He sat by me since Kami sold me out for her Poppy, "Kami-cakes, I just need to know where I am on your totem pole. Is it mommy, Poppy then me? You eat by me at the table all the time."

It was me at the head. Liv then Kami on my left. Poppy at the tail. Noah then Abby on my right.

Kami had an innocent look, "Poppy might be lonely by himself, daddy."

I wanted to say the table isn't that fucking big. He was not by himself, but I am learning to hold my tongue, "I am glad he has you to sit with him. I got my main man, Noah, to keep me company."

Noah smiled and was a happy little kid. I kept having to bend my head down to hear him because he talked so damn low.

I rubbed his head when the food on his fork actually made it into his mouth, "Big Boy! You are getting the hang of it."

Liv was looking at me with love in her eyes. I might get laid tonight. God, I hope so.

I spoke to my dad, "Hey Poppy, let's go get haircuts on Tuesday."

I motioned towards Noah with my head so he would understand what I was doing.

My dad caught on quickly, "Yeah, I need a nice trim."

Lying ass! My dad was already balding but he took one for the team.

I looked at Noah, "You wanna go with us to get a haircut like a big boy?"

He nodded very enthusiastically.

"Okay, then we can get some ice cream afterwards."

His eyes got as big as fifty cent pieces. I think I cracked his code.

I looked at Abby who was crying again, "I have to do some work Tuesday morning but I will get him around noon, if that's okay."

Sniffing, she responded, "That's fine. Thank you."

Abby has never been nice to me. Then again, I've never been nice to her.

Kami yelled at me, "I want ice cream too, daddy. I'll be your best friend."

How she gonna play me like that? Liv didn't help the situation by laughing out loud.

I took one for the team too, "You can go with us too, Princess."

Liv was still laughing. No doubt she knew what was going through my mind.

"Sweetie, stop laughing and eat."

She laughed even harder. I loved hearing her laugh even if it was at my expense.

After lunch/dinner, Noah and I became Big Wolverine and Little Wolverine then wrestled on the floor. Kami arrested us both but we kept breaking out of jail. Everyone took a nap including the kids. I straightened up the kitchen while they are asleep.

We watched TV when they wake up. I held Liv in my arms. She wasn't really watching TV as much as she was enjoying being in my arms. She and Abby kept exchanging subtle glances. I was sure Abby was trying to figure out what was going on or what happened. Liv knew the truth and didn't judge me. I knew she would keep it between us and it would be something that only the two us could share.

Noah spent most of the day out of his mask playing with Kami. I learned something else today. My daughter was fucking bad as hell. I saw I was going to have to strap up and tear into her ass. She caught my eye a few times doing things she shouldn't. Liv was the one that said something to her but I was going to start putting my foot down and being a hands-on dad again.

Abby and Noah left a short time later. Liv put Kami to bed and dad said good night as well. I walked around the house checking everything out. I went into my office and made one final phone call.

Security answered on the second ring, "Security, this is Pete speaking."

"Pete, this is Fitzgerald Grant. Did my former PA show up last night?"

He huffed, "Yes sir and it was ugly. She kept saying that she was still employed and there must be some mistake. She wanted us to call you but we informed her that it was you who called us. She refused to leave demanding we admit her to the party. The police were called and she was arrested for trespassing. She will be there until Tuesday."

Score Bitch!

Acting humble, "Thank you, Pete. Have a good night and Merry Christmas!"

"You too sir."

I hung up feeling reinvigorated. I wanted her ass embarrassed like she was trying to embarrass me. She fucked with the wrong wife. Her and Stephen's day of reckoning will be soon.

I left my office and headed upstairs. I checked on Kami and kissed her good night. I walked into the bedroom surprised to see Liv awake reading in bed.

"Hey sweetie, what are you still doing up?"

She put her book in her lap, "Waiting for you."

I became concerned, "If you needed something, you should have called me."

She shook her head, "I only needed you. I was waiting for you to come to bed."

I dialed back my anxiety a bit, "You need me?" Yeah I am making her say it.

She nodded, "Yes, I need you. I want you in our bed tonight not on the floor."

"You are sure."

She pulled back the covers on my side of the bed, "Get your sweet ass in this bed."

Did I ever say how much I love this woman? No measurement exists that could even begin to describe how much I love her.

I got undress in record fucking time. I dove under covers like there was gold waiting for me. I guess her golden pussy should count for something if that's what she is offering.

I put my arm under her head and stared into her eyes. She needed me whether it was for comfort or sex, I didn't care. I was following her lead.

She touched my face and smiled, "You didn't shave today?"

I leaned into her touched, "I know you like it sometimes when I have scruff on my face."

She whispered like she was afraid to speak, "I do."

I took her hand and moved it to my hair, "I am going to let my hair grow a little longer like it was it college. You liked that too."

Same tone, "What about your haircut Tuesday?"

I kissed her forehead, "I am only getting the edges taped or trimmed. I am only going for Noah. Dad is balding so he doesn't need a haircut either but we need to set an example."

She looked into my eyes, "What you did for him today was amazing. You are amazing. You are the man I fell in love with. You really are my Fitz."

"I told you baby. You are what's important to me. I forgot that for a while but never again."

She pulled my face down to her lips. She kissed me with so much passion. Her tongue in my mouth felt heavenly. She deepened the kiss and pulled my body on top of hers.

I took the kiss a step further and moved from her lips to her jaw then her neck. She moaned and I felt her hands roam my body.

I nibbled on her ear, "I love you!"

She moaned and gripped me harder, "Show me. Make love to me baby!"

Hell yeah! Okay, go slow. Take my time and worship her for the goddess she is.

I slowly kissed every inch of her body as I removed her night gown and underwear. I made sure I was gentle. I kissed and licked my way from her neck to her navel. I spent extra time on her breast which I knew were sensitive from the pregnancy.

The scratches on my back showed how much she appreciated my delicate kisses. She was in sensory overload and I kept checking her eyes for pleasure and not pain. I will never cause her pain again.

I told her that she was beautiful. She was my queen. I loved her and her body. I never wanted her to doubt my love for her.

I reached her pussy and spread her legs wider, "I plan on eating this pussy every chance I get." I took one long lick.

Her body tightened up, "Oh god, Fitz!"

I went tongue first deep in her pussy. This was home to me. I lick her labia and sucked her clit. She was thrashing and shaking all over. I held her in place. She was never leaving me. That goes for now or in the future.

I fucked her with my tongue. I knew she was close when she grabbed my hair and pushed me deeper into her pussy.

I gave her exactly what she wanted. My baby will always get what she wants from me. All she has to do is ask.

She came hard and I lapped every bit of it up with my tongue. Her body relaxed as she came down from her high.

I lifted my head and smiled at her, "How was that?"

She was breathing hard, "That…that…was…oh god!"

I didn't give her time to finish before I put my tongue back in her. This time I added my fingers. I licked and sucked her clit while I fingerfucked her tight pussy. This was how I did her in college. I was her stress reliever. It was the least I could do after she gave up medical school to support us.

After her second orgasm, she was in complete euphoria.

I crawled up her body leaving tiny kisses as I do. I got to her face, "You are everything I could ever want and more."

I kicked my boxers down my legs. Once I was free, I lined my cock at her entrance but I waited for her permission.

She grabbed my face and looked into my eyes, "I love you so much baby."

I slowly entered her and neither one of us took our eyes off the other. I was in pure heaven. Her warm pussy was wrapped around my cock and I could feel nothing but peace.

I moaned, "Fuck baby." I was still like I was afraid to move.

She pulled my face down to her neck, "Give me my dick, baby."

I started moving then, "Fuck yeah. It's all yours baby. No one else will touch your dick."

She loved when I talk dirty to her, "Oh shit!"

I went deeper until all ten inches were inside her, "You ever try to leave me, I will find you and drag you back here. Then I will fuck you until you beg me to stop."

Her nails were digging in my back, "I will never leave you!"

I pumped harder and started kissing her neck, "I am yours. I will never mistreat you again. I love my wife!"

"Oh! Say it again!"

I took her hands in one of mine as I lifted my head up. I was fucking her deeper at this new angle but I could look into her eyes, "I love my wife! I..love…my…wife!"

She came again squeezing my cock. I let go of her hands and put both legs over my forearms. I opened her pussy up so I could bottom out.

She screamed when I hit that spot. Good thing we were on the other end of the house.

She screamed, "Harder! Fuck me!"

My baby gets what she wants. I fucked her like my life depended on it. I knew I was close but I wanted her to have one more. I rubbed her clit with my finger.

Her body jumped, "Oh fuck!"

I grunted, "Come for me baby! Milk me dry!"

She came bringing me with her. I fell on top of her as my energy drained from my body.

I laid on top of her for a few minutes. She stroked my hair and back. I was enjoying her touch so much I didn't want to move but I knew I was getting heavy.

I kissed her cheek as I got out of bed, "Don't move."

I went into the bathroom and got a washcloth. I made sure the water was warm when I wet it. I came back into the room and cleaned between her legs.

She wiped a tear from her eye, "You used to make me do it. You would say go clean yourself."

I shook my head, "Never again. You are not just some pussy that warms my bed. You are my wife." I leaned down to kiss her lips, "I love my wife."

She smiled, "I love my baby."

"I love being your baby."

I put the washcloth in the hamper. I crawled back into bed, "I need you to show me how the washer and dishwasher work tomorrow. I need to know how to help you around the house especially when you are further along in your pregnancy."

She laid in my arms, "Whatever my baby wants."

God, I love this woman.


	8. Chapter 8

_Five years later…_

I thought I was dreaming again. It felt magical. I gripped the sheets and moaned.

I felt her tongue running up and down my shaft. Then I felt her warm mouth close over my cock.

I moaned louder as I opened my eyes, "Fuck, Livvie!"

That only pushed her harder and deeper. I looked down and saw my wife sucking the fuck out of my cock. I put my hand on her head, "You feel so good. Don't stop."

I didn't know who, how, why or what the fuck was going on. I was enjoying the feeling. She sucked my balls and made my toes curl.

She jerked my cock with her hand and I almost came.

I sat up and pulled her body to mine and kissed her lips. I was a little rough but she liked it. She bit my lips and pulled my hair which was the length she liked it.

When I pulled back, I noticed my wife was naked. She smiled, "Good morning, baby."

She opened her legs and I pushed my cock inside, "Good morning, Dr. Grant!"

She smiled and moaned, "Fuck me baby!"

"Yes ma'am!"

I loved making love to my wife. She had been stressed lately and I was always here to help relieve that stress.

Her eyes rolled back in her head, "Deeper, daddy."

I pulled out much to her dismay, "Turn over. Face down, ass up."

She got into position and I pushed back into her. Deeper just like she wanted. My wife still got everything she wanted.

I grabbed her hips, "Daddy giving you what you want?"

"Oh god yes!"

I fucked her harder, "Daddy will always give you what you want."

She threw her head back, "Grab my hair and spank me."

Yeah my baby is a freak and I love it.

I pulled her hair and spanked her ass while I fucked her.

"Oh god! I'm coming."

I pumped harder to finish with her, "Give it to me!"

She came and a few pumps later, I finished in her. We don't have to worry about birth control or pregnancy. Liv had a partial hysterectomy last year. The doctor found a cyst. It gave us quite the scare but she was okay now.

After clean up, I crawled back into bed with my wife and pulled her to me, "What got into you this morning?"

She had that just fucked look on her face, "It was more for you than me. I know tonight we are going to be around a lot of people, mostly men, who will be jocking for my attention. I want you to remember this morning when you want to punch someone out."

I kissed her bare shoulder, "What exactly am I remembering? The sex?"

She smiled and shook her head no, "Remember the love. Remember that it is you that I go to sleep with every night and only you I wake up to every morning. You are the one I want. I married you. Whatever the reason behind us getting married, we are married. _Happily Married!_ Remember that."

I told Liv the truth a few years ago about knowing she was pregnant when I proposed. She was understandably upset. She didn't want to get married just because she was pregnant. When I told her that I wanted to marry her and that Kami simply pushed me into doing it sooner rather than later, she was okay.

I kissed her nose, "Tonight I will be your arm candy just like you have been for me countless times. I will try not to punch anyone as long as they don't try to grab your ass. You deserve to be recognized for all that you have done. I am so proud of you. Dr. Olivia Grant!"

The grant Liv got was for a new Alzheimer's drug trial lasted for 3 years. When Liv turned in her research and findings to the drug makers, they published it in _The American Journal of Medicine._ Liv received national recognition. She was asked to speak before congress on behalf of the FDA. Her study found that if Alzheimer's was caught in the early stages then the drug could stop the entire process.

Yesterday, Rush Medical College gave her an honorary doctorate degree when she was their commencement speaker. I was proud of her. She talked about life, fate and second chances.

She kissed my chest, "The kids will be up soon."

Why did she have to say that? I was enjoying a moment with my wife. It wasn't five seconds later Kami knocked at the door, "Dad, the dog is barking to go outside."

Really?! It's her damn dog.

I rolled over to face the door, "Then open the door and send him to the back yard, Kami."

I heard her move away and Liv laughed, "You two and that damn dog. I will look for a doggy door tomorrow."

I fell back into her body, "I will do it. You have enough to do."

Just then we heard crying from the baby monitor. Kami came back to the door, "Mom, the baby is crying!"

Liv lifted her head, "Thank you, Kami. Didn't know that."

We heard her walk away again. Liv pushed me off her, "I will be back."

She got dressed and walked out of the room. I heard her on the monitor, "Good morning Big Girl. You want some breakfast."

Oh yeah, we have 3 children now. Kami was 9. Ryan Thomas was 4 and Kaylee Grace was 9 months. Liv had the hysterectomy when she was 3 months.

Kay quieted down when she heard her mom. Liv was amazing with the kids. Ryan ran into the room at full speed, "Hey daddy. Bathroom!"

I swear that kid must wait until our door opens. He has a bathroom in the hall and one downstairs but he loves to use ours.

"Please lift the seat up, son and don't pee on the floor."

The boy can't aim for shit.

He yelled, "okay, dad."

I bet there is still pee on the floor.

He finished and came out of the bathroom after washing his hands. He was wearing his batman pjs. He hopped on our bed and hugged me, "Morning Daddy."

This kid is so affectionate and loving. I love this little boy.

I kissed his head, "Morning son. Did you sleep okay?"

He pulled back and nodded, "I had my light saber ready in case the bad guys tried to come in my room."

Yeah, he liked _Star Wars_.

I gave him a high- five, "Good boy. I laid out your clothes in your room. Can you try to get dressed by yourself or do you need daddy?"

He shook his head, "I gonna be a big boy!"

I kissed him again, "Okay, Big boy. Call daddy if you need him."

Liv came back with the baby as he was walking out of the room. He gave her and Kay a kiss. He told them good morning then he went to his room.

She sat down on the bed, "Where is he going?"

I rubbed Kay's head as she was latched on to Liv's breast, "He is putting on his clothes by himself."

Liv laughed, "Diaper duty says he put his underwear on outside his pants."

I shook, "Bet. You don't know my boy like I do."

She motioned towards the bathroom, "I bet he peed on the floor."

I stood up, "No, my son is getting better at aiming." I threw on some boxer and checked the bathroom. Yep, he hit the floor. I sprayed the cleaning stuff and wiped it up. He even peed on the seat that he didn't lift.

I made sure it was spotless then I went back into the bedroom to find Liv smirking because she knew she was right.

I shrugged, "It's a work in progress."

She adjusted the baby, "Why not show him?"

I shook my head, "The last time I showed him my dick, he asked too many damn questions. He thinks you keep finding bugs in our room. That's why you scream so much at night and in the morning."

It took a minute for the horrid expression to show up on her face. She threw a pillow at me, "You jerk! Why would you say that to him?"

I laughed, "It's almost true. Instead of a bug, you find a snake." I pointed to my cock.

She threw another pillow, "You are a goddamn idiot."

I pointed at her, "Hey, not in front of my baby. But I will research and see how to fix his aim and other things."

"You do that." Kaylee finished drinking and Liv tried to burp her but my baby wanted her daddy. She crawled over to me.

"Come on, Daddy's baby."

Liv got out of bed as Ryan came barreling down the hall, "Ryan Thomas, why are you running?"

Uh-oh, mom middle named him.

He walked back in the door, "Breakfast!"

Liv turned to face me, "Diaper duty daddy."

I was to busy kissing on Kaylee to see him. I finally looked, "Come on, Ryan! You are 0 for 2 this morning." Yep my son put his red underwear on the outside of his pants.

Liv walked towards the bathroom, "I am taking my shower. You got it, Daddy." She closed the door and left me to handle all of this.

Daddy mode time!

I walked to the hall, "Kami! Where are you?"

She came out of her room fully dressed with her backpack, "I am ready, daddy."

"Did you let the dog back in? It's cold out there."

She shook her head no.

"Do that. Then fix you and your brother some Eggo's." I looked down at my son, "Come on, Superman. Let's get these clothes fixed."

I took him in the baby's nursery. He fixed his clothes while I changed Kaylee's diaper.

He stood when he was done, "I did it, daddy!"

I kissed his cheek, "Good boy. Daddy is proud of you. Now _walk_ down the stairs and eat your breakfast."

He left. Kaylee and I went back to the master bedroom. Liv was get dressed and I put Kaylee in the playpen we kept in our room.

I took my shower.

Liv came in the bathroom to do her makeup, "Are we still doing lunch today?"

We had lunch together every Wednesday, "Yeah, I can come to your office. I have one meeting that I know of. Brenda tries to keep Wednesdays light plus she knows we have the banquet tonight. I don't want to be late for that."

"Cyrus is fielding other grant offers now. We have so many to choose from. I never thought it would blow up to be like this."

"You did it baby. You kept thorough notes but you always did even in school. I loved your speech yesterday about redirecting. How most people would look at you giving up medical school as a waste of talent. But to you, your life was redirected for the better. You can devote equal time to your profession and your family."

She was doing her eyebrows, "Yeah, I work from 6-10 hours a day and I still get to come home to my family. You remember what night shift and swing shift was like at the hospital. 12 hour days. The constant running around. I was exhausted when I got home."

I got out of the shower, "But we survived that and so much more."

I dried off and got dressed. I wasn't wearing all tailored suits anymore. Today I had one informal meeting. I mostly worked from home. I quit the law firm and went into business for myself. I kept Brenda and paid her a generous salary.

I was no longer a defense attorney. I was a family advocate attorney. I represented families in civil suits against people who have harmed them or a family member. I've had much success. In civil suits, the defendants don't have to be proven guilty of the crime. So even if they don't go to jail, they could still be found at fault some kind of way. I wanted to give the families some type of closure or justice.

The first family I helped was the girl that Trevor Lane killed. I couldn't represent them officially but I helped their lawyer. They were awarded $6 million which bankrupted his parents. Their son was free but at what cost.

I felt good about myself. I made money when my clients won. Most of it, I donated to worthy causes. I met many of my so-called friends in the court room except I was on the other side of the table.

Liv finished getting dressed and picked Kaylee up. She kissed me on the cheek and took her to get dressed.

I checked myself in the bathroom as I fix my tie. I did my morning grooming. Liv allowed me to shave. She only let me go scruffy on vacation. Every year I take her some place exotic where I can be her caveman.

After I was ready, I headed downstairs. My older two were eating their breakfast. Kami was too smart for her own good, "Dad, my teacher sent home a note for you and mom."

What else is new? Kami's teacher was always sending home notes. I was usually on the teacher's side but this lady was a bitch.

I took the note, "Why didn't you give it to us yesterday?"

She shrugged, "We had to go to mom's thing and I forgot."

Yeah right.

The note said, 'Kamila was disruptive and caused a big disturbance in class. If she does it again, I will send her to detention.'

I looked at my daughter, "What happened?"

My daughter put down her fork, "We were talking about history and slavery. The book said people of color were slaves and uneducated. I said that was wrong. Slavery was officially ended in 1865 but HBCU's were invented in 1837. Many slave owners had two families: a white and black. Some wanted their black children educated like their white children. Then I told her that a child was considered a slave or free based on the mother's status. If a slave man had a baby with a free white woman, then the child was free. If that free woman had a baby with a slave, then her child was free. If that went on like that then you have several generations of free black people."

My daughter was going to be a lawyer!

I cleared my throat, "What happened after that?"

She ate her food, "My teacher asked where I learned that. I told her from my mom. History books are whitewashed and only tell one side of the story. My mom wants me to know the truth. Knowledge is the true power and an education is something no one can take away from you."

Damn! My daughter is fucking woke.

I looked at the note, "Okay then I will talk to your mom." We may have to move her to a new class or school but I will talk to Liv first.

Liv came down with Kaylee, "Is Noah here yet?"

The doorbell rang.

She opened the door and Noah came in, "Morning Aunt Liv and Uncle Fitz!"

Abby went back to school and finished her accounting degree. I guess being a whore doesn't pay very well anymore. We get along for the sake of Liv but I still hate that bitch. Yes, I am petty. Noah rides to school with Kami. His father was disgraced and remove from congress. Abby wasn't his only mistress and Noah wasn't his only bastard child. I represented them pro bono when the truth came out. I fought to protect their identities. His wife left and Abby got a nice settlement plus child support.

Liv handed me the baby and grabbed her coffee I made for her, "Kami, let's go. You don't want to be late."

Liv takes them to school and I take the other two to daycare. After our morning goodbye kisses, they got in the car and left.

I cleaned Ryan up, "Poppy will pick you up this evening."

My father moved out when Liv got pregnant with Kaylee. He figured we needed space. He is dating again so that played a role too. I loaded them up in the car and took them to daycare.

When I reached the office, Brenda had my coffee ready along with my daily briefing. We have a new respect for each other. My marriage was important to her as it was to me.

What happened to Candice and Stephen? Glad you asked.

I pressed official trespassing charges against Candice that Tuesday after Christmas. The FBI charged her with conspiracy, fraud, theft and intent to commit malicious acts. She took a plea bargain and testified against Stephen. She received 6 years in a minimum security federal prison.

Stephen was arrested at work. News stations received an anonymous tip from yours truly. It was a very public spectacle. He cheated his investors out of millions. He ran a huge Ponzi scheme that took over a year to unravel. He received 75 years in a maximum security federal prison.

I finally asked him why he tried to sabotage my life, he said because he saw her first and I stole her. He wanted one chance to fuck her. That was it.

He wasn't in love with her. He didn't see a future with her. She was just a hot piece of ass that he couldn't have.

I politely punched him in the face. Every year, I send him a Christmas card with a lovely picture of my family. My mom always told me while you are trying to dig a ditch for someone else, you might as well dig one for yourself.

Around 10, Liv sent me a picture message. It was her hand in her pussy with the caption, ' **Lunch is waiting!** '

Hell yes! You didn't think we had a regular lunch like squares, did you? I eat her pussy until I get my fill then feed her some food. The best part of my day.

I sent her a response, ' **Daddy is on his way, baby!** '

 **Liv: Love you baby!**

 **Me: Love you too. I love being your baby!**

 **Liv: I love you being my baby!**

Oh yeah, I love this woman.

I was given a second chance and I will not fuck this up.


End file.
